Beyblade Legends Academy: Season 1: Darkness Transcends
by siderisn
Summary: The Beyblade Legends Academy is the place where the future generation of bladers are being trained. Enter Max Smith. As Max enters the academy, he becomes entangled in a dark plot to awaken Nemesis' Heir. Now its up to Max and his friends to stop this evil from arising, and sealing the world in eternal darkness. (Takes place in-between Metal Fury and Shogun Steel) PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: The letter

**Hello everyone! I'm deciding to do an OC story because I've never tried one before. Anyway, the OC form is at the end of this chapter. Please read and review. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

* * *

"Max! Max! Max! Max! Max! Max! Max! Max!" cheered the crowd.

Max was in the final round of the bey tournament that would decide who the best blader in the world was.

"Attack now!" cried Max as his bey smashed his opponent's bey out of the arena, making him the Number 1 blader in the world.

"I did it!" cheered Max. "I'm the best in the world!"

"Max! Max! Max! Max! Max! Max! Max!" cheered the crowd.

* * *

"Max! Max! Max! Max! Max! Max! Max!" screamed Max's Mum right in Max's ear.

Max's eyes burst opened and he quickly covered his ears.

"I'm up!" cried Max.

"Hurry up and get dressed young man," said his Mum as she went down stairs.

"I don't understand why Mum doesn't let me sleep in on weekends," whined Max to himself.

Max got out of bed and changed into a red jumper, white and black t-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. He went to the mirror and picked up a comb. He looked at how messy his light brown hair was and decided he could not be bothered combing it.

Max went downstairs and took out a bowl and filled it with cereal.

Max scooped some up and was about to eat when his Mum said, "Max, could you go get the mail."

"No I can't get the mail," replied Max.

"It wasn't a question, it was a demand," replied Max's Mum sternly.

Max sighed as he sat up and went to the door. He opened it and walked to the mailbox. He ever so slowly opened the lid and took out the letters.

He waked back inside and sat down. He began to sort through the letters.

"Bills, said Max. "Garbage. Party invitation for Mum. Garbage. Flyer. Garbage. Letter from the Beyblade Legends Academy. Garbage. Wait! That's not garbage!"

Max threw all of the other letters onto the table and ran up to his room while his Mum shouted at him. Max ignored her however. Once he got into his room he shut the door behind him and jumped onto the bed.

He took a deep breath before opening the letter.

* * *

_To Mr. Max Smith,_

_We are glad to inform you that you have been chosen to be one of this years attendees at the Beyblade Legends Academy. As you may have already heard, the Beyblade Legends Academy's goal is to train the next generation of beyblade legends. _

_We monitor bladers all around the world, and only the ones that we think that have potential of becoming a champion are accepted into our academy._

_We have been monitoring you for a while now and we believe you have the skills capable to be at our academy. You will also be attending with many other great bladers and we hope you have a comfortable stay. _

_Your boat will be leaving in a week. We expect to see great things from you._

_Chancellor Jones of Beyblade Legends Academy. _

* * *

Max must have read over the letter fifty times before jumping up and down in joy.

"I can't wait until then!" cheered Max as he went to get ready.

* * *

**It was night, and the person stood alone in the building, looking out at the full moon. He chuckled lightly before speaking. **

**"Soon. Very soon. It will begin. And this time, there will be no one who can stop that evil from awakening." **

* * *

**Okay, so that's it for the first chapter. And now for the OC form. **

* * *

**Sorry, I am no longer accepting anymore OC's. But I will need some for next season, so stay tuned. **

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Personality:**

**Outfit 1:**

**Outfit 2:**

**Formal:**

**Pajamas:**

**Swimwear: **

**Beyblade and details of bey: (Be descriptive)**

**Bey Beast: **

**Special Moves: (Max. of 6)**

**Crush: If you want your OC to have a crush then tell me later once you've seen some of the characters in the story. Thanks :) **

**Dorms: Pick a dorm to be in. **

**Season Dorms: No more places left in the season dorms. ****  
**

**Solar System Dorms: No more places left in these dorms. **

**Just so you know, the Season Dorm and Solar System Dorms are rival dorms. **

**Room design: **

**So send in your OCs. Three OCs and author thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2: Friends or Rivals?

**Hello again, for every one reading, I NEED MORE OCS! **

**Now that that's out of the way, I would like to say thank you to DazzlerAngel, Graceful Amaryllis and RedPhoenix10123780 for sending in OCs. You can send in more if you like. **

**OCs that will be used so far: **

**Sierra Crystals (DazzlerAngel) **

**Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov (Graceful Amaryllis) **

**Blaze Markura (RedPhoenix10123780) **

**Now for the chapter: **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Friends or rivals? **

* * *

Max waved from the side of the cruise ship to his Mum. As the cruise left he continued to wave, cry and shout goodbye.

Some of the kids looked at Max strangely and walked away.

Once the cruise was too far away from the pier for Max to see his Mum he quickly bolted to the buffet.

Max drooled as he saw all of the food in the 'All-You-Can-Eat' section.

Max took a plate and began creating a tower of food. Once again, some kids near by looked at Max strangely and walked off.

When Max was done he went to walk to a table. He saw a nice empty one in the corner and chose it.

When he was walking near a table with two girls sitting on it, he slipped on a small puddle of water, he apparently didn't see the 'wet floor' sign and he fell to the ground with a thump, while his plate flew into the air.

The two girls on the table laughed until Max's plate of food came down and landed on the first girls head.

Mashed potatoes, salad, cheese, shrimp, and a lot of other foods fell from the plate and splattered all over her face.

The second girl laughed but stopped when the first turned and gave her a death stare. She then stood up and walked over to Max who was lying on the ground.

The Girl wiped the food away and wacked him with the wooden spoon she was eating with.

"Ow!" screamed Max.

"Don't get food on people," said the Girl.

Max stood up, rubbing his head where the Girl had hit him. Max looked at the Girl and examined her. She was wearing a black leather jacket over a dark purple T that had a V-neck. Her jacket sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and she was also wearing a black mini skirt with black boots that reached her knees.

Max looked at the second Girl and examined her also. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress that reached her knees. She wore a silver version of the Butterfly Cage by Lei Sang Bong over the dress. She was wearing a pair of silver strapped platform sandals and had a silver snowflake pendant on as well as a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"Sorry," said Max with a big smile.

"That's okay," replied the Girl. "Sorry about your food."

"I can always go back for more," replied Max.

"Who are you?" asked the second Girl as she stood up.

"I'm this academies Number 1 Blader," declared Max.

"Impossible," replied the Girl.

"Excuse me," said Max.

"Its impossible that you're Number 1 because I'm Number 1," replied the Girl.

"I thought we established that I was Number 1," interrupted the second Girl.

"That was years ago," said the Girl sternly. "This time I'm going to win."

The second Girl just sniggered at the Girls' remark.

"Then I'll prove I'm the best," suggested Max. "Who will battle me?"

"I'll take you on and win," stated the Girl. "Let's go."

The three walked onto the deck were there was a bey arena.

Max stood on one side while the Girl stood on the other. The second Girl just stood to the side to watch.

"Allow me to introduce myself," said the Girl. "I am Sierra Crystals, but my friends call me Era. And this is my bey Thunder Angel, the ultimate attack type bey."

Sierra took out Thunder Angel and held it up. Max saw that the bey was mainly blue and appeared to have sharp edges. Printed on the face bolt was a pair of wings and the performance tip was made of rubber. Finally, the spin track was red and had three claws.

"Sweet bey," complemented Max. "Well my name is…"

"Uh excuse me," interrupted Sierra's friend. "But Sierra, aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh sorry," replied Sierra. "This is Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov, my friend."

Max tried his best to pronounce her name but had no such luck.

"Don't worry," said Sierra. "It took me some time to remember her name as well."

"Okay then," replied Max. "I'm Max Smith. My friends call me the Prince of Fire, and this is my bey, Flame Swordsman."

Max held out his bey for Sierra and Ninel to see. It was mainly red and yellow and had a red energy ring that looked like a razor. It had an orange spin track and a yellow performance tip. The face bolt was yellow and had a sword with flames printed on it.

'Interesting bey,' thought Ninel to herself. 'It looks familiar.'

"All right Prince of Fire," said Sierra. "Watch as I make you blood run cold."

"I don't think so," replied Max. "This battles about to get a lot hotter."

The two readied their beys and prepared for battle.

"3!" cried Ninel.

"2!" added Sierra.

"1!" finished Max.

"Let it rip!"

Thunder Angel and Flame Swordsman spun into battle. The two beys circled the arena before Max decided to attack.

"Go now Flame Swordsman!" commanded Max.

Flame Swordsman charged towards Thunder Angel, but Sierra just smiled.

"Counterattack!" commanded Sierra.

Thunder Angel charged also and the two beys hit dead on. Suddenly Flame Swordsman was pushed back and Thunder Angel continued to attack it.

"Push harder!" cried Max.

But Flame Swordsman continued to be knocked around by Thunder Angel.

"So," said Ninel to herself. "Sierra is using the powerful strength of the ultimate attack bey to push Swordsman back. Her usual strategy, but if this guy is as good as he says then he should be able to counter in some way."

"This is not good," stated Max.

"See," said Sierra. "I am Number 1."

"This isn't over!" declared Max.

"Might as well be!" replied Sierra.

Thunder Angel charged and Max commanded his bey to dodge. Flame Swordsman did just that and the moved behind Thunder Angel and attacked.

Thunder Angel was pushed away from Flame Swordsman's attack.

"Hey!" snapped Sierra as she attacked again.

Once again, Flame Swordsman dodged the attack, moved behind and attacked Thunder Angel.

"I see," said Ninel. "Flame Swordsman is able to move quickly, and then by attacking from behind, the power Thunder Angel used for the charge is turned against it. Incredible strategy."

"How do you like that?" chuckled Max as Flame Swordsman attacked yet again.

"Not bad," complemented Sierra. "But I have more then one trick. Go! Thunder Angel! Special move! Lightning Assault!"

Lightning flashed in the sky and struck the arena. The lightning created cracks in the arena while Flame Swordsman attempted to dodge the lightning.

"You can't run," stated Sierra.

Finally, the lightning struck Max's bey and lost its balance.

"Dang it," said Max.

"Go now!" shouted Sierra.

Thunder Angel charged and smashed into Flame Swordsman, knocking it away and causing it to fall into a crack.

"Oh no!" panicked Max. "Flame Swordsman's caught in the crack!"

"So Sierra's using her special move to not only damage the opponent with lightning but also cause the bey to get trapped in a crack," said Ninel. "What will Max do to get out of this one?"

"Time to end this," commented Sierra and her bey began to circle the stadium at high speeds, building up power.

"Go now!" commanded Sierra.

Thunder Angel charged forward but Max just smiled.

"Go now!" cried Max as his bey spun faster. "Special move! Flame Sword Slash!"

Flame Swordsman covered itself in flames and a knight in red armour appeared. It was wielding a giant flaming sword and the knight was covered in flames.

As Thunder Angel charged, Flame Swordsman slashed at the opposing bey with a mighty force, sending Thunder Angel flying into the other side of the arena.

"Amazing," commented Ninel. "He countered with an a special move, and now the flames from the attack have spread through the cracks, trapping Thunder Angel."

Ninel was right, as the cracks now had fire coming from them, Thunder Angel was surrounded by fire.

"No way," said Sierra.

"Oh yes way," replied Max. "Now spin faster!"

Flame Swordsman spun faster and eventually created even more fire. The bey then shot up into the air and absorbed the fire from the cracks.

"Go again!" commanded Max. "Flame Sword Slash!"

Flame Swordsman launched downwards at Thunder Angel. The flaming knight appeared and swung its blade. Flame Swordsman smashed into Thunder Angel from above and there was an explosion of flames.

When the dust cleared, Thunder Angel was at Sierra's feet.

'That bey beast,' thought Ninel. 'I've seen it before somewhere. I know it.'

"Not bad," said Sierra as she picked up her bey.

"You're pretty good too," replied Max as his bey returned to him. "But it appears I'm Number 1."

"I wouldn't bet on it," interrupted Ninel.

"Huh?" said Max.

"She's right," said Sierra. "I wasn't using my full power in this match. I was just seeing your strength."

"Well I'll win next time," said Max.

Sierra smiled at Max's comment and the three walked back to the buffet.

'That bey beast,' thought Ninel. 'There was something strange about it. Something I couldn't quit put my finger on. Oh well. But this Max kid might just make this year at the academy an interesting one.'

Unbeknown to the three, a blader that was standing on the top deck had been watching the battle.

She was wearing a black tank top underneath a grey and white sleeveless hoodie. She also wore grey combat boots with one left hand half finger glove with bandages above and a chain bracelet on her right hand.

"The Prince of Fire huh," said the Girl with a smirk.

* * *

**To be continued: So, the 2****nd**** chapter had some action in it. And it appears Max, Sierra and Ninel will be friends. But we have one question on our minds:**

**Why does Ninel find Max's bey so familiar? And who was the person watching the battle? I know that's obvious but still. **

**Anyway, please read and review! And please send in more OCS! ****I NEED THEM!**


	3. Chapter 3: Playing with Fire

**Hello every one. I would just like to say thank you for all of those who reviewed and sent in OCs. I really appreciate it. Here's a list of OCs excepted so far and the dorm they're in. **

* * *

**Max Smith (Me! Siderisn)-Summer **

**Sierra Crystals (DazzlerAngel)-Autumn **

**Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov (Graceful Amaryllis)-Winter**

**Blaze Markura (RedPhoenix10123780)-Summer**

**Mana Valkov (Gingercookiessnaps)-Winter**

**Fang Kushina (Gin-Nee)-Saturn**

**Morgan Blue Robinson Abyss (GoldenAngel999)-Mars**

**Frieda Belvini Love (GoldenAngel999)-Spring **

**Carlos Zepeda Jones (GoldenAngel999)-Saturn**

**Grace Styles (DazzlerAngel)-Spring **

**Santina De Luca (Graceful Amaryllis)-Saturn **

**Mitzuki Uryuu (Darkus Phantom)-Mercury **

**Kiara Summers (Grace of Flame)-Summer**

**Jaden Grace (Grace of Flame)-Jupiter **

**Unmei (MarsTwilight)-Winter **

* * *

**So, I still need more OCs but for these specific dorms:**

**Autumn-At least 2 more**

**Mercury-At least 2 more**

**Jupiter-At least 2 more**

**Mars- At least 2 more**

**Spring-At least 1 more**

**Venus-At least 3 more-None for this dorm so far! So send some in!**

**Right now, I only have 1 Autumn dorm blader, 1 Mercury blader, 1 Jupiter Blader and 1 Mars blader. So send some in for these. **

**I also have 2 bladers for Spring but need one more. And I need like 3 in Venus because no one has sent in a Venus Blader! **

**Anyway, now for the next chapter, Playing With Fire.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Playing with Fire**

* * *

The cruise boat docked at the island's pier. Max was stunned by the beauty of the island and how big it was. No to mention he was so impressed by the volcano on the other side of the island.

As the kids were lead through the beautiful forest Max managed to find Sierra and Ninel in the crowd.

"Hey guys," said Max.

"Hi Max," replied Sierra.

Max then noticed someone standing next to Ninel. She was wearing an emerald green coloured mandarin halter top with a pair of royal blue coloured skinny jeans. On the jeans was a golden chained belt. She was wearing a pair of black thigh length riding boots that looked rather expensive. She also wore a pair of emerald coloured fingerless gloves, three gold bangles on her right wrist and had a golden moon crescent shaped necklace hanging from her neck.

"Who's this?" asked Max.

"This is my friend Santina De Luca," replied Ninel.

"Hi," said the Girl. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," said Max cheerfully. "My names Max Smith. I'm the Prince of Fire and I also beat Sierra."

"I wasn't trying my hardest remember," interrupted Sierra.

"I still won," replied Max.

As the four walked away, the Girl who had been watching them from before was hiding amongst the crowd and continued to watch them.

"Hey you," said a Girl.

Max, Ninel, Sierra and Santina turned to face a girl with silver blonde hair tied in a messy bun. She also had bangs that covered her jade green eyes. She had an athletic build and had pale skin.

She was wearing a baggy green shirt that went to her belly button. On the shirt was a silver skull and she also wore ripped black jeans, black fingerless gloves, silver chains and green and black vans.

"Yes," said Max.

"You're the Prince of Fire right?" said the Girl.

"Yeah," replied Max.

"I've heard about you," snorted the Girl. "Your supposed to be that super strong blader that supposedly is unbeatable. I thought you might be pretty cool but I guess I was wrong. You barely won that match against that weird girl, Era or whatever her name is."

"Hey!" butted in Sierra. "Don't insult me!"

"Ooooh," spat the Girl sarcastically. "I'm so scarred."

"Stop with the insults," snapped Max. "Its not like your better then her or something. I mean look at you, you looked like you crawled out from a junkyard."

Some people heard Max's insult, looked at the Girl, agreed and then laughed.

The Girl didn't react at all, but her eyes looked like they were about to kill Max just by starring at him.

"You don't want to be my enemy," warned the Girl. "Or this Academy will be your worst nightmare."

Max just sniggered and said, "Better then being a nightmare like you."

More people laughed and the Girl proceeded to walk away while saying, "Remember Prince of Fire, I will get you back for this. You will regret the day you crossed Jaden Grace."

"Okay Jade," chuckled Max, not knowing that Jaden hated anyone who called her that.

The Girl stopped walking and said, "What did you just call me?"

"Oh," said Max. "You don't like me calling you Jade? Well sorry Jade. I didn't mean to call you Jade. Oh I said Jade again, whoops. I've got to stop saying the word Jade, but it's so fun to say Jade. What do you think Jade? Jade, Jade. Hey Jade, I'm talking to you Jade."

Jaden took a deep breathe before quickly turning around and diving at Max. She then proceeded to claw at Max's face when a girl came out of nowhere and spear tackled Jade.

The two girls fell from Max and began tackling each other.

"You," spat Jade as she saw the Girl's face. The Girl had shoulder length black hair with red highlights tied up in a side ponytail. She had pure black eyes, a claw like scar on her left shoulder. She was wearing dark makeup and had a lion claw like necklace with a flame shaped ruby in it on.

She was wearing a red tank top over a black sleeveless unzipped hoodie, black ripped jeans, black combat boots, a black and red bey belt and a black fingerless glove on the right hand and a red leather bracelet.

"Back off," demanded the Girl.

"Kiara Summers," spat Jaden.

"Hello Jaden," replied Kiara.

The two got up and brushed themselves off before Jaden gave everyone the death stare and walked off.

"Sorry about that," said Kiara. "She can be really nasty sometimes."

"Thanks for helping me," said Max as he stood up.

"No problem," replied Kiara. "Just watch out for Jaden, she likes to get back at people."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Max.

* * *

Max was waiting in the Summer Dorm's courtyard. All of the bladers were yet to be allowed in their dorm rooms. The entire luggage had to first be placed in the proper rooms and for the rooms themselves to be set up properly.

Max tapped his foot impatiently.

"Hey you!" shouted a girl as she ran through the courtyard. Max turned to see that she was chasing after a girl that appeared to have stolen her bey.

"Kiara?" said Max.

Max looked at the Girl Kiara was chasing and studied her. She was none other then the person that had been watching Max on the cruise.

The Girl taunted Kiara and as they ran through the courtyard.

Eventually Max stepped in and blocked the path of the Girl. The Girl stopped as well as Kiara.

"What's going on?" asked Max.

"She stole my bey," replied Kiara.

"I did no such thing," commented the Girl innocently.

"You're holding my bey right now," snapped Kiara.

"This?" said the Girl as she pointed to the bey clutched in her hand. "How did this get here?"

"Enough!" snapped Kiara as she quickly snatched the bey from the Girl's hand and went to punch her.

"Wait a minute," interrupted Max as he stepped in between the two girls. "Violence doesn't solve anything."

"I know," replied Kiara. "But it's going to solve the puzzle of her ugly face."

"Ugly!" snapped the Girl. "You are calling me ugly."

Max stood his ground and did his best to keep the girls from ripping each other apart.

"Stop it," demanded Max.

"Never!" screamed the two girls.

Max sighed as he stepped away, set his bey in his launcher and cried, "Let it rip!"

Max's bey rocketed through the air before slamming into the Girl and throwing her back. The bey then turned and slammed into Kiara knocking her over also.

"Hey!" shouted the Girls as they stood up.

"You had to stop fighting," said Max as Flame Swordsman returned to his hand.

"Now why did you steal her bey thief?" asked Max to the Girl.

"The name's Blaze Markaru," said the Girl. "And I only stole her bey so you'd step in because I've been wanting to battle you."

"Okay," replied Max. "Why didn't you just ask me for a battle?"

"Where's the fun in it," said Blaze. "Besides I would have given it back eventually."

"Weirdo," cursed Kiara under her breathe.

"I head that," snapped Blaze.

"Why are you going to so much trouble just to battle me?" asked Max.

"Because I've always been compared to you," replied Blaze. "Where I come from, I am the best. Despite that, everyone would say that I would never be the best because I could never beat you, the Prince of Fire. So when I was accepted to this academy, I decided to prove them that I am the best. I was lucky that you had also been accepted here, so now I can prove that I'm better then you."

Blaze looked at Max when he didn't answer.

"Hello," said Blaze.

"Hm," replied Max. "Sorry, I kind of zoned out. What were you saying? All I head was because I have always been compared."

Blaze's eyes twitched and she screamed at Max.

"I can't believe you're the one who they said was better then me!" screamed Blaze. "I challenge you to a bey battle!"

"Why should I?" questioned Max as he crossed his arms.

"Because if you don't I'll make you!" screamed Blaze and Max jumped in fear.

"Okay," mumbled Max.

"Good," replied Blaze.

The two walked to the main arena in the courtyard, catching the attention of the other Summer Dorm students who were bored just waiting around. On the inside of the arena were the mascots for the Summer Dorm. A yellow centaur: Sagittario and a red dragon: L-Drago.

Max stood on one end, Blaze on the other while Kiara watched in the crowd.

"Prepare to fall prey to my bey Armoured Phoenix," declared Blaze as she held out her bey for everyone to see.

It had a red fusion wheel with sharp metal curves that look like iron wings, a small black performance tip, a clear red energy ring and a red spin track with smooth sides.

"I will burn you to ashes," declared Blaze.

"Well see about that," said Max as he and Blaze readied their beys.

"3!" cried Blaze.

"2!" added Max.

"1!" finished the crowd.

"Let it rip!"

Armoured Phoenix and Flame Swordsman spun into the arena.

Max quickly noticed that Blaze's bey wasn't spinning the same as his.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Max.

"Don't you know?" asked Blaze with a smirk. "My bey is a left rotating one. I've even taught it to spin to the right.

"No way," commented Max.

'A dual rotating bey,' thought Kiara. 'Interesting. It can spin to both sides, although I doubt it could be just as good spinning right. It doesn't matter; my dual rotating bey was designed for left and right rotation. When I battle her, I will get her back. But how will Max deal with her.'

"So what," said Max. "Okay, maybe it spins to the left but it doesn't make that much of a difference. Right?"

"You'll see," replied Blaze.

Phoenix and Swordsman circled the arena before Phoenix moved to the center of the arena and stood still.

"Huh?" questioned Max. "You were talking about beating me yet you move to the center of the arena? A straight up defense tactic?"

"It's called strategy," replied Blaze as she crossed her arms.

"Okay then," said Max. "Flame Swordsman attack!"

Max's bey did just that and it charged towards Phoenix. Swordsman smashed into Phoenix and knocked it back. Surprisingly, Phoenix took the blow and moved back into the center of the arena.

"Huh?" questioned Max.

Blaze just smiled in reply.

'What is she doing?' thought Kiara.

'Okay,' thought Max. 'She's obviously wants me to attack. And I know I should stay away, but where's the fun in that?'

"Here I come!" declared Max. "Go Flame Swordsman!"

Flame Swordsman did just that and charged towards Phoenix and crashed into it.

Once again, Phoenix moved back into the center while Flame Swordsman continued to attack it.

After a few minutes of the same thing happening over and over again, Blaze finally decided to make her move.

"Attack now Phoenix!" commanded Blaze.

Her bey shot forward and smashed into Swordsman, throwing it back.

"Attack!" cried Max.

"Hit him again!" exclaimed Blaze.

The two beys clashed, but Phoenix dominated completely and was pushing Swordsman back.

"What's going on?" asked Max. "Phoenix is definitely a defense bey, so why is it able to beat Swordsman?"

"Because you wasted so much energy at the start by attacking," replied Blaze. "While my bey still has most of its power left."

"Uh oh," said Max.

"Time to end this!" declared Blaze. "Phoenix! Special move! Fire Tornado!"

A tornado composed of fire appeared and it swirled towards Swordsman.

"Run!" shouted Max.

Flame Swordsman sped away from the tornado but it was just to fast. The tornado came upon the bey and began to burn it.

"Nuts," was the only thing Max could say.

"Can't take the heat huh," said Blaze. "Well, to bad. Your bey will eventually have a sleep out as this rate."

'She's right,' thought Max. 'But what can I do. I can't run, so maybe I can…'

"Now!" cried Max as his bey moved towards the edge of the arena.

"What are you doing?" asked Blaze.

Fame Swordsman sped to the other side of the arena while the tornado followed it.

"Soar into the sky!" commanded Max.

Swordsman reached the edge of the arena and the tornado came upon it yet again. The power from the tornado however sent Swordsman flying up the edge and into the air.

'He's going to use an aerial attack to counter the tornado,' thought Kiara impressed.

"I've seen this move!" interrupted Blaze. "You used it to defeat Sierra! But it won't work against me! Special move! Immortal Flame!"

A bright light shot into the air above Flame Swordsman and exploded.

Max cried out as his bey was thrown back into the arena with a sickening crunch.

Blaze declared she had won, but when the dust cleared, Flame Swordsman continued to spin.

"How?" asked Blaze in shock.

"Haven't figured it out yet?" said Max. "Did you forget that this is a battle between fire beys? Fighting fire with fire. And when two of the same thing fight its always a close battle. Remember, Flame Swordsman uses flames in battle meaning a fire-based attack can't hurt it that much. My bey wasn't as injured as you thought when it was hit with Fire Tornado. Allowing me to survive your second move."

"You still can't win thought," replied Blaze.

"I wouldn't bet on it," added Max. "Your bey would have used a lot of its power materializing a tornado of fire and then creating an explosion. Your bey would be tired. Giving me one chance to win. My bey still has enough energy to use a special move of my own."

"Darn it," cursed Blaze.

"You play with fire and you'll get burnt," stated Max. "Now go Flame Swordsman!"

Flame Swordsman circled the arena super fast and covered itself with flames.

"Let's try this again!" exclaimed Max. "Special move! Flame Sword Slash!"

A red armoured knight wielding a flaming sword appeared and charged at Phoenix. Blaze didn't know what to say when the flaming knight slashed at her bey with a mighty force, creating an explosion of flames and knocking her bey out of the arena.

Blaze was speechless and the crowd cheered for Max.

Blaze picked up her bey when Max came up to her.

"Nice battle," said Max as he held his hand out. "You really had me sweeting."

"You were pretty good yourself," replied Blaze as she shook Max's hand.

"Let's battle again some time," suggested Max. "Without the whole grudge thing."

"Yeah," replied Blaze as she walked off.

"This will be one interesting year indeed," commented Max.

* * *

**To be continued: **

**Than you, for all of those who reviewed. I managed to introduce 3 new characters in this chapter and properly introduce another, Blaze. **

**I will try my best to introduce as many characters as I can in the next chapter. **

**Until then, I need more OC's for those certain dorms, so send them in and please review! **


	4. Chapter 4: Double Trouble

**Hello once again. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed Now, this is the update of excepted OCs.**

* * *

**Max Smith (Me! Siderisn)-Summer **

**Sierra Crystals (DazzlerAngel)-Autumn **

**Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov (Graceful Amaryllis)-Winter**

**Blaze Markura (RedPhoenix10123780)-Summer**

**Mana Valkov (Gingercookiessnaps)-Winter**

**Fang Kushina (Gin-Nee)-Saturn**

**Morgan Blue Robinson Abyss (GoldenAngel999)-Mars**

**Frieda Belvini Love (GoldenAngel999)-Spring **

**Carlos Zepeda Jones (GoldenAngel999)-Saturn**

**Grace Styles (DazzlerAngel)-Spring **

**Santina De Luca (Graceful Amaryllis)-Saturn **

**Mitzuki Uryuu (Darkus Phantom)-Mercury **

**Kiara Summers (Grace of Flame)-Summer**

**Jaden Grace (Grace of Flame)-Jupiter **

**Unmei (MarsTwilight)-Mars **

**Linh Tuan (Graceful Amaryllis)-Venus**

**Skyliner Walker (Skyliner Walker Hacama)-Mercury**

**Aiya (Bristeclaw)-Venus **

**Taylor Prince (Grace of Flame)-Venus**

**Luke Portadonnez (Grave of Flames)-Jupiter **

**Okay, so now I still need some OCs for these-**

* * *

**Autumn-At least 2 more OCs**

**Mercury-At least 1 more OC**

**Jupiter-At least 1 more OC**

**Mars- At least 1 more OC**

**Spring-At least 1 more OC **

**Winter-At least 1 more OC **

**Please send some in! I would also like a few more male OCs but it doesn't mean you have to send in a male one. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Double Trouble**

Max sped towards class like a bullet.

"I can't believe I slept in on the first day!" panicked Max. "I'm going to be totally late! And my first class is a Skills Lesson!"

Max quickly ran to the gym doors and stopped. He took a deep breathe before slowly opening the doors.

**Squeak!**

Apparently the door needed to be oiled.

The entire class turned their heads towards the noise and heaps of eyes were suddenly locked on Max.

"Um," muttered Max. "Sorry I'm late."

Sierra chuckled quietly, Blaze just shook her head and Jaden was sniggering evilly.

* * *

Max watched as battles broke out throughout the gym. He had to sit out because he was late.

Max looked around to see if he could watch an interesting battle, but most were basic ones and weren't really heated.

Suddenly the teacher in charge of the lesson, Mr. Meaner came up to Max.

"Max," said Meaner.

"Yes Mr. Meaner," replied Max. "For arriving late to this lesson I am not only going to not let you be apart of it, but I'm also giving you detention for the next week."

"Detention for a week!" panicked Max. "Come on!"

"However," added Meaner. "I am going to give you a chance to battle your way out of this."

"Thank god," said Max in relief. "So who's my opponent?"

"Did too!" snapped a Girl, catching the attention of Meaner and Max.

She was wearing a purple T with a black rose in the middle. Over this, she wore a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up and she also wore black tight pants and brown combat boots.

"Grace Styles," interrupted Meaner. "How many times have I told you not to get into arguments that end up getting heard by those on the other side of the school?"

"But she called me Ace," snapped Grace.

"Sorry Ace," replied the Girl Grace had been arguing with, Jaden. Grace hated it when people called her Ace.

Meaner sighed and said, "You need to be taught a lesson. So you and Mr. Late over there will be battling in a tag team match to stay out of detention."

"What!" cried Grace.

"A tag team match?" questioned Max.

"Yes," replied Meaner. "Attention class! We will all stop battling for and watch a special match!"

All of the students stopped battling and crowded around the main bey stadium in the gym.

Max and Grace stood at one end while two boys were at the other.

"Allow me to introduce your opponents," said Meaner.

Two boys appeared from the crowd and walked to the opposite end of the arena.

The first boy was wearing a scarlet tank top with the words 'Come At Me Bro' under a black mini jacket. He also wore black ripped shorts with a brown belt and red flip-flops.

The second boy was wearing a white tank top with a plain light blue t-shirt. He also wore blue denim shorts, blue toms, black fingerless gloves and a black belt to keep his bey in.

"Morgan Blue Robinson Abyss," introduced Meaner pointing at the first boy. "And Carlos Zepeda Jones."

Meaner pointed to the second boy.

'These two are excellent in tag team battles, mainly because they are experienced in these kind of matches,' thought Meaner. 'They should prove a good challenge for Grace and Max.'

"Let's do this," declared Max as he readied this bey. "I can beat both of you with one hand tied behind my back."

"I could beat them with my eyes closed," declared Grace. "I don't even need a partner to win. You will fall to my bey Evil Virgo."

Grace held out her bey, Evil Virgo for everyone to see.

It was black in colour and appeared to have sharp edges. Printed on the Face Bolt was a girl with long hair, its performance tip was made of rubber and the spin track was purple and had four claws.

"This is my bey," said Morgan as he held out his bey, Dark Flame Scorpio.

The beys face bolt was black and had a claw printed on it. The energy ring is red and the fusion wheel is dark silver and is rock like in appearance. The performance tip is red and semi flat.

"And this is mine," said Carlos as he held up his bey, Thermal Wolf.

The beys face bolt is a blue grey colour and has the wolf head printed on it. Its energy ring is grey and the fusion wheel is white. The spin track has large claws sticking out and is black. The performance tip is also silver.

"Ready Bro?" asked Morgan as he readied his bey.

"Ready Dude," replied Carlos as he readied his bey also.

"3!" cried the crowd.

"2!" added Morgan and Carlos.

"1!" finished Max and Grace.

"Let it rip!"

The four beys spun into the arena and Max quickly went on the offensive.

"Attack Flame Swordsman!" commanded Max and his bey charged at Scorpio.

Scorpio however, dodged the attack.

"Chill dude," said Morgan. "The match only just started."

"Yeah man," added Carlos. "Don't end something this fun so soon."

"Enough!" butted in Grace. "Attack Virgo!"

Virgo charged forward but Wolf dodged also and she and Max both attacked with their beys. Both of the attacks were dodged however.

"Come on," whined Max.

"That's it," stated Grace. "Special move! Flame Attack!"

Virgo surrounded itself in purple aura and the field was suddenly set ablaze.

The fire began to burn Wolf, Scorpio and Swordsman.

"Hey!" snapped Max. "I'm on your team!"

"I don't need your help," replied Grace stubbornly.

"Ready?" asked Morgan.

"Yep," replied Carlos.

"Special move!" declared Morgan. "Flaring Claw!"

Scorpio suddenly vanished and then reappeared on the other side of the field.

Grace watched as Scorpio rapidly attacked her bey's spin track. The attacks knocked Virgo away, stopping the fire attack and the flames vanished.

"Hey!" cried Grace.

"Time to step in," declared Max. "Special move! Flame Sword Slash!"

A flaming red knight appeared and swung its sword at Scorpio.

"My turn!" interrupted Carlos. "Wolf! Special move! Blazing Bite Attack!"

A grey large wolf with a silver blue aura appeared and charged at the red knight. The wolf bit the knight arms, knocking the knights attack off course and protecting Scorpio. At the same time Wolf smashed into Swordsman's spin track, knocking it away.

"What!" cried Max.

'Team work is something that must be used in a tag team battle,' thought Meaner. 'And right now, Max and Grace will lose unless they work together.'

"I'll move onto the defensive then," stated Grace. "Special move! Flame Shield!"

A shield of fire appeared around Virgo, protecting it.

"Let's go," said Morgan.

"Right," replied Carlos.

"Special move!" exclaimed Morgan. "Super Stab Attack!"

Scorpio charged and glowed a crimson red. The bey then smashed through the shield, knocking Virgo into the air and then speeding on through to Flame Swordsman and smashed it away.

Both Max and Grace were speechless at what just happened.

"I'm not out yet," stated Grace. "Special move! Fire Tornado!"

A tornado of fire appeared around Virgo, shielding it once again.

"Your defenses are useless," stated Carlos. "Special move! Furious Ware-Wolf Attack!"

Wolf suddenly began to multiply and the grey wolf appeared again and multiplied also.

All of the wolves charged and Grace didn't know which was real. They fakes slowly disappeared until there was only one left, and that one smashed through the tornado and smashed Virgo out of the way.

"How did he…?" questioned Grace.

"Now go!" butted in Morgan. "Special move! Poison Fury!"

A giant scarlet scorpion appeared and slashed at Flame Swordsman with its claws.

"This is really bad," commented Max.

"Looks like this is over," stated Carlos as Max and Grace saw that their beys were definitely spinning slower then Scorpio and Wolf.

"There is still one way to win," said Max. "But Grace, we have to work together."

"No way," replied Grace stubbornly.

"If we don't we'll lose," added Max. "Have you yet to realize that their whole strategy revolves around team work. That's what we have to do to win."

"Fine," replied Grace. "Let's do this."

Swordsman spun to the edge of the arena and shot up into the air, while Virgo did the same thing.

"Now!" exclaimed Max and Grace at the same time. "Combination attack!"

"Special move!" shouted Grace. "Flaming Fury!"

Virgo spun faster as it sped through the air and a girl with a long brow hair tied in a high pony tail, wearing a black tight tee with black buttons, tight black pants and brown boats appeared and charged downwards.

"Special move!" cried Max. "Flame Sword Slash!"

The red knight appeared alongside Virgo and charged downwards also.

"Special move!" shouted Carlos. "Wolf Return!"

Wolf glowed blue as it circled the arena and prepared to counterattack.

"Special move!" added Morgan. "Super Stab Attack!"

Scorpio grew a crimson red as it circled the arena also, preparing to counterattack also.

"Heat it up Swordsman!" commanded Max.

"Burn them alive Virgo!" exclaimed Grace.

"Let's end this battle Scorpio!" shouted Morgan.

"Finish them off Wolf!" cried Carlos.

"Goooooooooooooooooooooo!" cried the four as their beys unleashed their attacks.

'This will finish it,' thought Meaner.

Flame Swordsman swung its flaming sword; Virgo swung a shattering punch, Scorpio slashed with its tail, and Wolf bit with its jaws.

There was an explosion and when the dust cleared, Swordsman and Virgo were barely spinning while Wolf and Scorpio had stopped. A few seconds later, Swordsman and Virgo also stopped.

"Few," mumbled Max and he wiped the sweet from his face.

The two boys smiled as the four walked to pick up their beys.

"That was some battle," said Morgan.

"Yeah," added Carlos. "We should battle some other time. I think we'd get along well."

"I guess so," replied Max as he smiled at the two boys.

Grace meanwhile didn't say anything and Max coughed and elbowed her lightly.

"I guess that was a good battle," said Grace. "And Max, I guess you were right about working together. For this one and only situation."

Grave smiled the very slightest as she walked away and told Meaner that they had a deal and that she was off the hook.

"See you around," said Morgan as he and Carlos left the gym as the bell went off.

Max happily left the gym. He was happy that he had such a great battle, happy that he won, happy that he got out of detention and happy that he knew this year would be a good one. _Or would it? _

* * *

**_"So you believe him to be the one," said the figure staring out the window._**

**_"This is definitely the one," replied the cloaked female. _**

**_"We have searched far and wide," added the cloaked male. "He is definitely the one."_**

**_"We also found some who would gladly join our crusade," continued the Cloaked Female. _**

**_"I see," replied the Dark Figure. "Everything is going according to plan. None of them will expect what we have planned. Soon, we will finally achieve our goal. And for the one who we have been searching for, for years will have no idea what hit him."_**

**_The three figures laughed evilly as lighting flashed outside and it rained heavily and the thunder roared._**

* * *

**To be continued:**

**So, we catch a first glimpse of the evil in this story. Who are these mysterious figures? Well, you'll have to read on to find out! I still need some more OCs so send them in please. Please read and review! **


	5. Chapter 5: A Piece of Fear

**Hello every one, it's another chapter. I'm trying to update every day so you can all get a new chapter every day. Yay! **

**I would like to say thank you to all of those who have been supported me on this story so far; I really appreciate it and please continue to review. Anyway, here is the update for the accepted OCs. **

* * *

**Max Smith (Me! Siderisn)-Summer **

**Sierra Crystals (DazzlerAngel)-Autumn **

**Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov (Graceful Amaryllis)-Winter **

**Blaze Markura (RedPhoenix10123780)-Summer **

**Mana Valkov (Gingercookiessnaps)-Winter **

**Fang Kushina (Gin-Nee)-Saturn**

**Morgan Blue Robinson Abyss (GoldenAngel999)-Mars **

**Frieda Belvini Love (GoldenAngel999)-Spring **

**Carlos Zepeda Jones (GoldenAngel999)-Saturn**

**Grace Styles (DazzlerAngel)-Spring **

**Santina De Luca (Graceful Amaryllis)-Saturn **

**Mitzuki Uryuu (Darkus Phantom)-Mercury **

**Kiara Summers (Grace of Flame)-Summer**

**Jaden Grace (Grace of Flame)-Jupiter **

**Unmei (MarsTwilight)-Mars **

**Linh Tuan (Graceful Amaryllis)-Venus**

**Skyliner Walker (Skyliner Walker Hacama)-Mercury**

**Aiya (Bristeclaw)-Venus **

**Taylor Prince (Grace of Flame)-Venus**

**Luke Portadonnez (Grave of Flames)-Jupiter **

**Winta Blythe (Darkus Phantom)-Winter**

**Destiny Heart (DazzlerAngel)-Autumn **

**Trace Styles (DazzlerAngel)-Autumn **

**Kai Axel (Darkus Phantom)-Spring **

* * *

**Few, that's a lot of OCs. But I still need just a little more. Here are the stats. **

* * *

**Summer-3 OCs-No more needed-**

**Autumn-3 OCs-No more needed-**

**Winter-3 OCs-No more needed-**

**Spring-3 OCs-No more needed-**

**Saturn-3 OCs-No more needed-**

**Venus-3 OCs-No more needed-**

**Jupiter-2 OCs-1 more needed-**

**Mars-2 OCs-1 more needed-**

**Mercury-2 OCs-1 more needed- **

**So I need just three more OCs. 1 for each of the dorms Jupiter, Mars and Mercury. So, send them in! Here's the next chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Piece of Fear **

Max quietly cheered as he heard the bell ring; classes were finally over for the day and he could not wait for some awesome bey battles. So far today, the only battle he got be in was to avoid expulsion. And it was pretty intense, considering the fact he was facing two best friends that were awesome in tag team battles. And it didn't help that he was partnered with a very stubborn blader who wanted to work by herself. If Max hadn't convinced her to use teamwork, they would have lost.

Max quickly sped towards the schools main stadium were many battles were breaking out.

Max looked around to see some people cheering, it seemed that someone had won a battle. Max walked over but saw that the bladers who had been battling were gone. Max quickly looked around and spotted a young girl, she was smiling and held a bey in her hand as if she had just been battling.

"Nah," said Max as he walked away, completely dismissing the child he had seen.

"Gingka is definitely the cutest," stated Sierra to Ninel and Santina.

"Nope," replied Ninel. "It's definitely Dashan."

"I'm pretty sure Julian is the cutest," said Santina.

"And their talking about which great bladers they like," mumbled Max to himself from a distance. "That's one conversation I am not going to be interested in."

Max walked away when he saw what appeared to be a heated battle between two boys.

The first boy was wearing a black tank top underneath a blue and black checkered button up shirt. He also wore brown baggy shorts, brown fingerless gloves and black vans. The boy had shaggy blond hair, styled in an undercut and had bright blue eyes. He had tanned skin and appeared to be slightly muscular.

The second boy was wearing a dark a black robe cut out in front with a dark silver rimming. He had a dark silver phoenix feather on the right side of the robe and a black obi ribbon on each sleeve. He also wore black pants and dark grey shoes.

"Go Armour Quetzalcoatl!" cheered the First Boy.

"Keep going Cyber Phoenix!" commanded the Second Boy.

Armour Quetzalcoatl's face bolt had the outline of a two winged serpent on it. The energy ring was green, the fusion wheel silver, the spin track was also silver and the rubber defense flat performance tip was gold.

Cyber Phoenix had a black face bolt while the picture of a phoenix was printed in silver. The energy ring was black with crimson red feather markings that were black in the center. The fusion wheel and spin track were a dark red colour and the performance tip was black while the tip was red.

The tow beys clashed in the stadium and Max watched as the Second Boy used a special move in an attempt to end what had been a long battle.

"Special move!" cried the Second Boy. "Phoenix! Cyber Drive!"

The bey quickly spun around the opposing bey. A silver mechanical phoenix with dark red eyes appeared and charged at Quetzalcoatl. As the Phoenix charged, a golden two winged serpent with sapphire eyes appeared and was jabbed by the wings of the Phoenix. At the same time, Cyber Phoenix smashed Armour Quetzalcoatl out of the arena.

"Dang it," whined the First Boy as he picked up his bey. "I thought I had that battle."

The Second Boy's bey returned to him and he said, "Please don't follow me around everywhere and beg me for a battle anymore."

"Okay," replied the First Boy.

"Thank you," replied the Second Boy.

"Nice battle," stated Max as he walked up to the two boys. "It was a sweet one."

"And you are?" asked the Second Boy.

"I'm Max Prince," stated Max. "The Prince of Fire."

"I'm Mitzuki Uryuu," replied the Second Boy.

"And I'm Taylor Prince," said the First Boy. "The Prince of Earth."

"You both look like tough opponents," stated Max. "I want to battle you both."

"He won't go for it," commented Taylor. "I challenged him in a Skills Lesson and he said no. So I've been nagging him all day for a battle and he finally agreed."

"I'm more of a bey mechanic," said Mitzuki. "Later."

Mitzuki walked off, leaving Taylor and Max alone.

"I'll battle you," suggested Taylor.

"Okay," replied Max.

Suddenly a boy with brown hair appeared. He had bangs that covered his black eyes and wore eyeliner. He was very pale and muscular. He was wearing a white shirt with black ripped jeans, he had silver chains hanging from his waist and he also wore black combat boots.

"What do you want Luke Portadonnez?" asked Prince.

"A battle of course," spat Luke. "And I want it now."

"No," replied Taylor coldly. "I won't battle someone like you."

"You don't me to bring back the painful memories do you?" spat Luke.

Taylor just paused and his face grew pale.

"You don't want me to remind you of the time Jaden tortured you?" continued Luke.

Prince grew even paler and Max didn't know what to say.

Luke laughed devilishly and continued to taunt Taylor.

"Enough!" interrupted Max.

"Little shrimp's got something to say," stated Luke.

"I'm not a shrimp for one," replied Max. "And you don't deserve to be a blader. Some one who tortures others is no true blader at all."

"Really?" replied Luke. "Well, why don't you prove it? If you win, I'll apologize. If I win, I get to do whatever I like to your bey."

"Deal," said Max.

Taylor was still in shock and silently watched as Max and Luke took their respective spots at the arena.

"Prepare to lose!" declared Max as he readied his bey.

"I will make you suffer!" snorted Luke.

"3!" cried Luke.

"2!" continued Max.

"1!" finished Max and Luke at the same time.

"Let it rip!"

The two beys spun into the arena and Luke laughed and introduced his bey.

"Say hello to Death Jupiter," said Luke.

The bey's face bolt had the outline of a man in armour, the energy ring was silver, the fusion wheel black, the spin track gold and the performance tip black.

"Prepare to fall prey to Death Jupiter!" declared Luke. "Attack!"

Jupiter sped forward and smashed into Swordsman, knocking it into the other side of the stadium easily.

"Fight back!" commanded Max.

Swordsman regained its balance and sped at Jupiter, however Jupiter knocked it back with a quick attack.

"Huh?" said Max confused.

"Death Jupiter has much more power then that pathetic Swordsman," spat Luke. "You really think a normal attack will work."

"Crud," said Max.

"Attack Jupiter!" exclaimed Luke.

Jupiter smashed into Swordsman and kept on going. Swordsman tried to fight back but continued to get shut down by Jupiter's incredible power.

Luke laughed as his bey destroyed Max's. Taylor couldn't watch and covered his eyes. Max gritted his teeth as he tried to figure out what to do.

"I can't let it end like this," said Max to himself. "If a normal attack won't work then maybe a special attack will."

"Take this!" shouted Luke as his bey smashed into Swordsman again and sent the bey flying into the air.

"Now!" cried Max. "Special move! Flame Sword Slash!"

The red armoured knight appeared and prepared to assault Jupiter from above. Luke just snorted and cried, "Special move! Jupiter's Shield!"

A blue mist covered the arena, shielding Jupiter from sight.

"I can't see where to attack!" panicked Max.

"And now your bey will smash itself straight into the arena," chuckled Luke.

Max watched awestruck as his bey smashed into the arena. The impact however, blew away the blue fog, revealing Jupiter. However, Swordsman had left a crater in the arena and the bey was wobbling.

"This is so not good," stated Max as his bey managed to jump out of the crater.

"Go now!" shouted Luke. "Special move! Destruction Bringer!"

Jupiter sped up and begun to send a mirage of attacks at Swordsman. The bey was completely merciless as it attacked Swordsman again and again.

"Are you feeling terror yet?" asked Luke.

"Not yet!" replied Max strongly. "I never give up! If I get knocked down I get back up and push harder! Try again! Flame Sword Slash!"

The red knight appeared and swung its sword at Jupiter just as it went in for another attack.

The flaming blade smashed Jupiter into the other side of the arena with a loud crash and Luke cried out as the field was engulfed in flames from Swordsman.

"This isn't over!" stated Luke as his bey continued to spin. "I will make you suffer! I will make you fear me and Jupiter! Special move! God of Destruction!"

A golden armoured man appeared and began to spin around the arena. The Man was creating darkness as it spun, putting out the flames and creating a dome of darkness around the arena.

"What is this?" asked Max.

"Your defeat!" spat Luke. "No face you fears and bow down to them!"

Max cried out as he saw flashed of his worst fears in front of him. Max fell to his knees while Luke laughed devilishly and his Beast attacked the Red Knight.

"That's right!" snorted Luke. "Feel the terror! Feel the piece of fear that lives within you! Embrace it and sink into the darkness of fear!"

The Golden Man continued to through shattering attacks at the Red Knight and Swordsman began to spin slower. Sweat poured off Max as his worst nightmares flashed before his eyes.

_"Never give up," said a voice. _

"Huh," muttered Max to himself.

_"You are stronger then you think."_

"Who are you?" asked Max.

_"That isn't important as of now, and you can win this. You are a powerful light. A light that cannot be extinguished this easily. Rise again, and defeat him. Rise again, more powerful then before. Rise like a phoenix from the ashes. Rise even more powerful then before. RISE!"_

Max gave a fierce roar, stood up and was surrounded by orange aura. His eyes were filled with fire and he felt power surge through him.

"What?" questioned Luke. "How did you break free?"

"Feel my wrath!" roared Max. "Special move! Phoenix Fury!"

Swordsman began to spin faster and Jupiter was knocked back by the bey.

The Red Knight used its blade to block a punch from the Golden Man. It then raised its sword and it was engulfed in flames. A Phoenix made of fire appeared from the sword and flew into the sky.

"What is this?" questioned Luke.

"It's pay back time!" roared Max. "Attack!"

The Phoenix gave a fierce cry before charging at the Golden Man and then began to claw at it. The Golden Man was then engulfed in flames that spread through the dome of darkness and the dome changed to that of fire.

Luke screamed as the dome changed and he looked into the fiery eyes of Max.

"My light will obliterate fear!" roared Max and there was an explosion of flames.

All of the kids and teachers in the school saw a giant stream off ire rise from the stadium Max and Luke were battling in. The fire was super bright and some people had to cover their eyes.

Luke screamed as the flames burnt his bey and shot it out of the arena and smashed it into the pavement. Luke was then thrown back into a wall by the blast while Max remained standing.

_"This was a good test. It seems you have the power I was hoping for. See you around Prince of Fire."_

The glowing orange aura around Max disappeared and Max fell to his knees.

'What was that voice,' thought Max.

Taylor didn't know what to say and went over to Max and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," replied Max.

Jaden quickly ran over to Luke and saw how bruised and burnt he was.

"You'll pay for this!" declared Jaden as she helped Luke up and he walked away while leaning on her. Jaden also picked up the beat up Jupiter and gave Max a dirty look.

Max and Taylor watched as they walked away and Max knew that there was something wrong with the voice he heard. But what exactly? And what was that voice?

* * *

**_"So the Boy has already made contact has he," said the Dark Figure. _**

**_"Yes Master," replied the Male Cloaked Figure. "He used his abilities, but they are only a fraction of the true power."_**

**_"Indeed," added the Female Cloaked Figure._**

**_"It doesn't matter that much," stated the Dark Figure. "He may have made contact much sooner then anticipated, but the plan shall still work. Just you wait."_**

* * *

**To be continued:**

**Dun-dun-duuuuuuun! **

**A few questions for this chapter.**

**1) Who or what was that voice Max heard? **

**2) What is the three mysterious figures plan? **

**3) Who are the Mysterious Figures? And**

**4) What is the true power Max holds? **

**You'll have to read on to find out, until then, send in the last three OCs and please review! **


	6. Chapter 6: A New Challenge

**Hello everyone, here's another chapter. And the final OC acceptance list. **

* * *

**Max Smith (Me! Siderisn)-Summer**

**Sierra Crystals (DazzlerAngel)-Autumn **

**Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov (Graceful Amaryllis)-Winter**

**Blaze Markura (RedPhoenix10123780)-Summer**

**Mana Valkov (Gingercookiessnaps)-Winter**

**Fang Kushina (Gin-Nee)-Saturn**

**Morgan Blue Robinson Abyss (GoldenAngel999)-Mars**

**Frieda Belvini Love (GoldenAngel999)-Spring **

**Carlos Zepeda Jones (GoldenAngel999)-Saturn**

**Grace Styles (DazzlerAngel)-Spring **

**Santina De Luca (Graceful Amaryllis)-Saturn **

**Mitzuki Uryuu (Darkus Phantom)-Mercury **

**Kiara Summers (Grace of Flame)-Summer**

**Jaden Grace (Grace of Flame)-Jupiter **

**Unmei (MarsTwilight)-Mars **

**Linh Tuan (Graceful Amaryllis)-Venus**

**Skyliner Walker (Skyliner Walker Hacama)-Mercury**

**Aiya (Bristeclaw)-Venus **

**Taylor Prince (Grace of Flame)-Venus**

**Luke Portadonnez (Grave of Flames)-Jupiter **

**Winta Blythe (Darkus Phantom)-Winter**

**Destiny Heart (DazzlerAngel)-Autumn **

**Trace Styles (DazzlerAngel)-Autumn **

**Kai Axel (Darkus Phantom)-Spring **

**Ayami Gin Scarlet (Tiger Demon of Light)-Mercury **

**Artemis Sakura (turtleswif11)-Jupiter **

**Regina (Random Swift)-Mars **

**Simon Nikso (AKA99)-Summer **

* * *

**Wow! I have all of the OCs now. Well, except one from Random Swift I reserved two spots for them and so far they have only given me one. But yeah, these are the OCs that will be apart of this story. **

**I know some of you want all of your OCs to make an appearance all at once, but you're all going to have to be patient. I have a special way that I'm going to introduce people in this and all so just hold your horses. This chapter will explain how I'm going to this, so read and review please! **

* * *

**Chapter 6: A New Challenge**

Max slowly walked to his room. He reached into his jean pocket and fished around for his key. He pulled it out and inserted it into the lock and turned it.

Click.

Max turned the knob and opened the door. He took the key off the lock and closed the door behind him.

Max dumped the keys on his desk and walked to the closet. He opened it and fished out a pair of orange shorts and a black singlet. He threw them onto his fully red single bed before changing into them. Max just left his clothes on the floor. Without his Mum around, his room was going to turn into a real pigsty.

Max jumped onto his bed and laid down. He placed his hands under his head and starred up at the ceiling.

'What was that voice?' thought Max. 'It was like it was in my head or something. And its words sounded so clear. And when it said rise, I felt power like never before surge through me. And Flame Swordsman surged with power as well. I've never been able to do a move like Phoenix Fury before. I don't even know why I said Phoenix Fury in the first place.'

Max sighed as he reached over to his white bedside table and picked up his bey.

Max held it above his head and examined it.

'Swordsman looks the same but it feels as almost the power it still there. Unlike for me. The power came but once I won the battle, well it just left me.'

Max kissed his bey before placing it back on the bedside table and pulling the covers over himself.

Max hit a switch on the wall and all the lights in the room turned off.

Max closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"Never give up."_

Max turned onto his side and gritted his teeth.

_"You are stronger then you think."_

Max turned onto his stomach and pushed the sides of the pillow against his ears.

_"You are a powerful light. A light that cannot be extinguished this easily. Rise again, and defeat him. Rise again, more powerful then before. Rise like a phoenix from the ashes. Rise even more powerful then before. RISE!"_

Max screamed as the memories of the voice he had heard in his last battle echoed through his mind.

Max threw the covers off of himself and screamed even harder. Orange aura surrounded Max and his bey. Sweat poured off of him as threw his arms and legs around wildly and the aura grew brighter and stronger.

_"Do not resist," said the voice. "Except the power."_

"Go away!" screamed Max as the aura around him exploded and blasted the room apart.

Suddenly, a giant black shadow came upon Max and roared fiercely.

* * *

Max's eyes burst open and he screamed as he sat up. Max huffed and puffed and had sweat pouring off of him. Max looked around to see that the room was the same as it had been when he had fallen asleep.

"Just a nightmare," said Max to himself. "But there's no way I'm going to sleep after a dream like that."

Max threw the covers off of himself and leaped off the bed. He strapped his black belt to his waist and placed Swordsman in a small compartment on it.

Max flicked the lights back on and slowly unlocked the door, stepped out into the halls and then locked the door behind him.

Max walked into the empty courtyard and sat on a bench. Max looked up at the starry night and the shining moon.

"What's happening to me?" asked Max.

"So you were the one screaming in his sleep," said a voice.

Max turned around to see a boy with silver hair standing on the other side of the courtyard.

He was wearing a gold tank top; silver pajama pants and like Max had his bey belt strapped on.

The Boy walked over to Max and said, "What was with the screaming? I think some people woke up with a fright."

"Nightmare," replied Max quickly, not wanting to think of the strange dream he had.

"Must have been a bad one," replied the Boy as he sat down next to Max. "Can't sleep then?"

"Yeah," replied Max as he looked at the pavement.

"Then how about something to take your mind off it?" suggested the Boy. "Like a bey battle."

"Sounds good," replied Max.

The two stood up and took their respective sides at the main Summer Dorm Arena.

Max and the Boy took out their launches and their beys.

"My names Simon Nikso," stated the Boy. "And this is my bey Gryphos Dragon."

The boy held up his bey. Its face bolt had a griffon dragon hybrid design on it. The energy ring was coloured blood red and the fusion wheel was gold and it was shaped like wings that had secret hatches. Inside the hatches was pressurized rubber. The spin track was black and like the fusion wheel had pressurized rubber compartments. The performance tip was a ball one and was plain.

"I'm Simon Nikso by the way," added the Boy. "Ready?"

"Yep," replied Max as he and Simon readied their beys.

"3!" cried Simon.

"2!" added Max.

"1!" finished the two together.

"Let it rip!"

The two beys spun into battle and attacked each other.

Simon then noticed that a human griffon hybrid had appeared next to him.

"Hey Griff," said Simon.

"Simon," replied Griff. "Battling at midnight, not a smart move."

"Helping this kid take something off his mind," replied Simon.

Max looked at Simon when he heard him talking. He could see a faint shape standing next to him. It looked like a cross between a griffon and a human.

"What it that?" panicked Max.

Simon was shocked and replies with, "You can see him?"

"He can see me?" questioned Griff. "But how?"

"It's okay," said Simon. "He's my friend."

"But what is it?" asked Max.

"The names Griff," said Griff.

"It talks too?" questioned Max.

"It's a spirit," explained Simon. "He and Drake are spirits that I can communicate with. But now one else has ever been able to see them but me."

'Could this be another thing to do with that voice?' thought Max. 'First I get that power, and now I can see spirits.'

"Let's continue!" declared Max.

"Right!" replied Simon. "Charge Gryphos!"

Gryphos charged forward and smashed into Swordsman. Swordsman was flung back from the attack but charged forward and the two beys hit head on.

Sparks flew as the two bladers put all of their power into their attacks.

Eventually, Swordsman pushed Gryphos back and the bey lost its balance.

Swordsman circled the arena while Gryphos attempted to regain its balance.

Swordsman suddenly charged forward and smashed into Gryphos. The bey then sent a mirage of attacks that stopped Gryphos from regaining balance.

"Take that!" cried Max as his bey continued to attack.

"Strike back!" exclaimed Simon. "Burst Blast!"

Gryphos was suddenly engulfed in flames and Swordsman's attack was deflected when it came into contact with the opposing bey.

"Charge!" commanded Simon and his bey did just that.

Gryphos charged forward and smashed through Swordsman. Swordsman was thrown around the arena as the bey was attacked again and again by Gryphos.

"Your not the only one who can use a special move!" declared Max. "Go! Flame Sword Slash!"

A red knight appeared and slashed at Gryphos as it charged.

The bey was knocked back from the attack and was thrown with a crash into the other side of the arena.

"Not bad," complemented Simon. "But this is far from over! Special move! Wingtip Scorcher!"

Gryphos zoomed around the arena and then shot up into the air. The bey was set on fire as it fell towards Swordsman.

At the same time, a dragon griffon hybrid appeared and smashed through the Red Knight.

There was a small explosion and both beys were still spinning. Swordsman however was wobbling.

"Attack again!" commanded Max.

The Red Knight appeared and attempted to slash at Gryphos but the bey dodged it.

"Time to end this!" shouted Simon. "Gryphos Dragon Descend! Special move! Inferno Destruction Ultimatum!"

Gryphos once again covered itself in flames but the beast appeared and charged.

Gryphos smashed into Swordsman with a crash and there was an explosion and Max watched as his bey was flung high into the air.

'I can't lose,' thought Max. 'There must be some way I can win. Maybe if I use that move I used when I had that strange power I can win. Maybe if I focus hard enough.'

Max closed his eyes and though hard.

_"Good," said the Voice. "Use the power you have attained and win."_

Max opened his eyes and he was covered in orange aura.

"I sense great power," said Griff.

"Special move!" cried Max. "Phoenix Fury!"

There was in an explosion of fire in the sky and a phoenix of fire flew down and smashed into the arena. Flames exploded from the arena and Simon cried out and covered his face as the flames came near him.

The Phoenix sped around Gryphos and burnt it to ash while Swordsman flew down from the sky and crash into the opposing bey.

There was another explosion and Gryphos was flung out of the arena while Simon was thrown back from the attack.

The flames disappeared as Max recalled his bey and felt himself weaken.

'That attack,' thought Max. 'It uses a lot of my energy.'

Simon walked over to his bey and picked it up.

"You are good," complimented Simon. "I never expected to see an attack so powerful as that."

"Yeah," mumbled Max in reply.

"See you around," said Simon as he walked off.

Max looked up at the night sky before turning away and walking back to his room.

* * *

Ninel watched as the Red Knight held its sword up and a stream off fire shot out of it and rose into the sky.

Ninel opened her eyes and sat up.

'A dream,' thought Ninel. 'That was Max's bey beast. So why did I have a dream about it?'

* * *

Max jogged into the courtyard of the school. The Principal Mr. Jones was about to make an announcement.

Jones stood at the podium and spoke. "Hello students, I hope you all enjoyed your first day at the Academy. I am here to tell you that in a week a special tournament will take place. A battle royal you could call it. Each Dorm will battle it out to decide who are the top members. They will then form a team in the special Battle of the Dorms Competition."

Heaps of students cheered and Max was super excited.

'This is the best chance to prove that I am the best blader here,' thought Max.

* * *

**_"The Battle of the Dorms is the perfect place to gain energy for our ritual," said the Dark Figure._**

**_"Indeed," replied the Female Cloaked Figure._**

**_"Our plan will proceed well with this tournament," added the Male Cloak Figure._**

**_The Dark Figure smiled as he picked up a glass of wine and took a sip. _**

**_"We will finally have what we have desired for so long," stated the Dark Figure as he took another sip of his wine. _**

**_The three figures then laughed evilly. _**

* * *

**To be continued:**

**So there you have it, The Battle of the Dorms is how I am going to introduce all of the characters. So please review! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7: Building the Team

**Here we have another chapter, hope you have all enjoyed this story so far. And don't worry; everyone's OCs will make an appearance eventually. Please read and review! Also, there are some important things you need to read at the end of the chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Building the Team**

* * *

Max walked into the Summer Dorm courtyard and saw all of the students from the dorm standing around. The arena since yesterday had been under special arrangements. The courtyard was a lot smaller, but that was because the arena had been resized to fit all of the Summer Dorm bladers in it.

"Alright kids," announced the Teacher. "Now, we want the strongest team for this tournament. So, all of us will battle at once in this super knock out match. The remaining four students will become our dorms team. Alright now, get ready."

All of the students crowded around the big arena and readied their beys.

"3!" cried the Teacher.

"2!" added half of the students.

"1!" finished the other half.

"Let it rip!"

Heaps of beys spun into the arena and began to clash. Out of them, four easily stood out.

"Flame Sword Slash!" commanded Max as the Red Knight began slashing at beys and knocking them out of the arena.

"Fire Tornado!" exclaimed Blaze as her bey materialized a tornado of fire that smashed heaps of beys out of the stadium.

"Burst Blast!" cried Simon as his bey covered itself in flames and then charged, sending heaps of beys flying out of the stadium.

Kiara was the fourth blader to be battling hard. She and her bey, Flame Solaria, were unstoppable.

Flame Solaria had a red face bolt with the outline of lioness printed on it. The energy ring was yellow and had lion paw marks on it. The fusion wheel was red, the spin track yellow and the performance tip red.

"Solaria Fire Storm Fury!" shouted Kiara, as her bey was unleashing waves of fire that easily wiped out any bey that got in the way.

Eventually, only Max, Blaze, Simon and Kiara remained.

"Okay then," interrupted the Teacher. "We have our team. Max Smith, Blaze Markaru, Simon Nikso and Kiara Summers. Now, you have all made it onto the team and the continuing battle is just for fun. So continue."

"I want payback for last time Max!" declared Blaze. "Phoenix attack!"

"I want payback too!" added Simon. "Gryphos attack!"

"Oh no!" panicked Max. "I have two beys attacking me at the same time!"

Suddenly, Solaria smashed into Phoenix and knocked it off course.

"Hey!" snapped Blaze as he looked at Kiara.

"I still want revenge for when you took my bey!" replied Kiara. "We're battling right here, right now! Charge Solaria!"

Solaria charged again and smashed into Phoenix.

"Back off!" warned Blaze. "Special move! Fire Tornado!"

A tornado off fire appeared and spun towards Solaria.

"Solaria!" cried Kiara. "Special move! Flame Barrier!"

A red barrier appeared around the bey and protected if from the tornado.

"Now!" continued Kiara. "Queen Lioness Rising Sundance!"

Solaria spun quickly around Phoenix and it created a blinding light as it did so, Blaze, Max and Simon covered their eyes.

"Now time to attack!" cried Kiara as her bey finished the attack. The light stopped and Blaze could see that her bey had slowed down. "Solaria Fire Storm Fury!"

The bey unleashed a wave of fire that smashed into Phoenix and sent it flying into the other side of the arena.

"You'll pay for that!" snapped Blaze. "Special move! Immortal Flame!"

A bright light appeared in the sky and unleashed an explosion that fell towards Solaria.

"Special move!" interrupted Kiara. "Solaria Firelight Wall!"

A wall of fire appeared around Solaria as the explosion neared. The explosion smashed into the shield and was thrown back into Phoenix.

Blaze cried out as her bey was knocked out of the arena from the deflected blast.

Blaze couldn't say anything while Kiara cheered.

"Burst Blast!" interrupted Simon as his bey, covered in flames smashed into Solaria. The bey was smashed into the air and flew out of the arena.

"He got me when I was looking," commented Kiara. "Darn it."

"You have to keep your eyes on the game," stated Simon.

"Flame Sword Slash!" cried Max as the Red Knight slashed away at Gryphos.

Simon was speechless as his bey fell at his feet.

"You should take your own advice," suggested Max with a smirk.

"You got me," replied Simon as he picked up his bey. "But I'll get you next time."

"I look forward to it," said Max as his bey returned to him.

* * *

The four bladers came together.

"Okay," said Max. "If we're going to win, we have to work together and stand strong."

"Fine," said the Girls at the same time.

"Let's go and win," stated Simon.

The four puts their hands in the middle and then threw them up into the air.

"Let it rip!"

* * *

**_"I'm going to have so much fun watching this tournament," stated the Dark Figure. _**

**_"It will be fun indeed," replied the Male Cloaked Figure. _**

**_"Those little brats have no idea what cause they are helping," chuckled the Female Cloaked Figure. _**

**_"This will be the most fun I've had in years," stated the Dark Figure as he took a sip from his glass of wine. "They'll never expect what I have in store." _**

* * *

**To be continued:**

**Short chapter, I know, don't hate me. I was sort of rushed it though. Besides, the next one will be the start of the tournament! Yay! Now for the important matter!**

**SUPER IMPORTANT MATTER! MUST READ: **

**Okay, I need names for the teams so when you are reviewing, send some suggestions in. **

**Teams and members:**

* * *

**Summer:**

**1) Max Smith**

**2) Simon Nikso **

**3) Kiara Summers**

**4) Blaze Markura **

**I've decided to put four members in this team cause I felt like it, and I wanted another boy on the team. **

* * *

**Autumn: **

**1) Sierra Crystals**

**2) Destiny Heart**

**3) Trace Styles **

* * *

**Winter:**

**1) Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov**

**2) Mana Valkov**

**3) Winta Blythe **

* * *

**Spring: **

**1) Frieda Belvini Love**

**2) Grace Styles**

**3) Kai Axel**

* * *

**Jupiter:**

**1) Jaden Grace**

**2) Luke Portadonnez**

**3) Artemis Sakura**

* * *

**Saturn: **

**1) Fang Kushina**

**2) Carlos Zepeda Jones**

**3) Santina De Luca**

* * *

**Mars:**

**1) Morgan Blue Robinson Abyss**

**2) Unmei**

**3) Regina**

* * *

**Venus:**

**1) Linh Tuan**

**2) Aiya **

**3) Taylor Prince**

* * *

**Mercury:**

**1) Mitzuki Uryuu**

**2) Skyliner Walker**

**3) Ayami Gin Scarlet**

* * *

**So, there are the teams and please send in some team names when you review! The tournament begins in the next chapter, which I'll post tomorrow! Yay!**


	8. Chapter 8: Let the Tournament Begin

**Dun-dun-dun-duuuuuuuuun! Here we have it! This is the chapter where the Battle of the Dorms tournament begins! Yay! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Here are the teams and their names. By the way, I have used some of the names you suggested and from the names that didn't get in; I used them as a basis for my own team name ideas. **

* * *

**Summer: Team Nova Flare (I came up with this name)**

**1) Max Smith**

**2) Simon Nikso **

**3) Kiara Summers**

**4) Blaze Markura **

* * *

**Autumn: Team Spirit Burst (I came up with this name) **

**1) Sierra Crystals**

**2) Destiny Heart**

**3) Trace Styles **

* * *

**Winter: Team Frostbite (I came up with this name) **

**1) Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov**

**2) Mana Valkov**

**3) Winta Blythe **

* * *

**Spring: Team Fiore (Italian for flower and from GoldenAngel999) **

**1) Frieda Belvini Love**

**2) Grace Styles**

**3) Kai Axel**

* * *

**Jupiter: Team King Destructors (From Grace of Flame) **

**1) Jaden Grace**

**2) Luke Portadonnez**

**3) Artemis Sakura**

* * *

**Saturn: Team Atlas (Atlas is a Saturn moon, given by GoldenAngel999) **

**1) Fang Kushina**

**2) Carlos Zepeda Jones**

**3) Santina De Luca**

* * *

**Mars: Team Crimson (Shade of red, because Mars is the red planet) **

**1) Morgan Blue Robinson Abyss**

**2) Unmei**

**3) Regina**

* * *

**Venus: Team Power Burst (I came up with this name) **

**1) Linh Tuan**

**2) Aiya **

**3) Taylor Prince**

* * *

**Mercury: Raging Spirit (I came up with this name) **

**1) Mitzuki Uryuu**

**2) Skyliner Walker**

**3) Ayami Gin Scarlet**

**Hope you like the names, and also, check out the special image I made for this story and tell me what you think! Now, the chapter you have all been waiting for. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Let the Tournament Begin! **

Max lay in his soft warm bed. He was curled up in a ball and was snoring away.

RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!

Max was completely unfazed by the Alarm Clock; he was in to deep of a sleep to wake up.

About an hour later, there was a knock on the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Open up!" cried Blaze.

"Hurry up Max!" added Simon.

"Today is the first day of the tournament and were up first!" finished Kiara.

"I don't want to go to school today Mummy," mumbled Max in reply.

"What now?" asked Simon.

"I have an idea," replied Blaze.

Blaze stood in front of the door and took a deep breath before screaming, "MAX! IF YOU DON'T GET UP NOW I'M GOING TO BUST MY WAY IN THERE AND BEAT YOU TO A PULP!"

Simon and Kiara just backed away slowly while there was some rustling coming from inside the room.

The door opened to reveal a fully dressed Max who was rubbing his eyes.

"Can't a guy get some sleep around here," stated Max.

"NO!" screamed Blaze in reply.

* * *

The four went down to the main arena. All of the kids in the school were sitting in the stands, waiting for the first match to take place.

"Wow," stated Max. "Look at all those people."

"I don't wan tot think about that," replied Blaze uneasy.

"This is going to be fun," commented Simon.

"Let's go out there and win this thing," added Blaze.

"Time to go Team Solaria," finished Kiara.

Her three teammates turned around and glared at her. The three then said, "Really?"

"What?" replied Kiara innocently? "It was just a suggestion."

"We'll," said Blaze. "We need a proper team name. Any suggestions."

"I have an idea," piped up Max. "We all use fire beys right? So we should a fire themed name. How about, Team Nova Flare?"

"Sounds goo to me," replied Simon.

"Okay," said Blaze. "So we all agree to team Nova Flare?"

"Yep," replied Max, Simon and Kiara.

The four placed their hands in the middle, threw them up and cheered, "Go Team Nova Flare!"

The four stood just outside the arena as they waited for Principal Jones to introduce them and the other team. A teacher also got their team name and added it to a list of other ones.

"Attention," announced Principal Jones. "Here we have our first match. First up, we have the Summer Dorms team! Give a round of applause for Team Nova Flare!"

Heaps of people cheered and then stopped as Jones went to announce the bladers.

"Our first blader has been given the nick-name Red-Head, give it up for Blaze Markura!" announced Jones

Heaps of people heard as Blaze entered the arena. She didn't really wave or show any emotion at all. All she was thinking of was winning. And she was trying to pretend that there wasn't anyone looking at her.

"Our next blader has been given the nick-name Kia, give it up for Kiara Summers!"

The crowd cheered even louder as Kiara entered the arena. She waved a little more the Blaze but otherwise merely walked to the bey stadium where Blaze was.

"Our next blader has been given the nick-name Cy, give it up for Simon Nikso!"

Simon entered and waved as the crowd cheered. Simon then went over to Blaze and Kiara.

"Our final blader is known as the Prince of Fire. From what I have been told, so far he has a knack for getting into trouble! But any ways, give a round of applause for Max Smith!"

Max ran into the arena and began waving like a lunatic as the crowd cheered.

All three of his teammates placed their hands on their faces.

Max then went over to his team while they all said, "Smooth Max." Real smooth."

"And now for the opposing team! Let's give it up for the Winter Dorm's team! Team Frostbite!"

The crowd applauded loudly as Jones then went to introduce the bladers.

"Our first blader is Mana Valkov!"

The crowd cheered as a young girl appeared. She had pale skin and lavender eyes. Her hair was a dark royal purple that stopped just before at the nape of her neck. The ends of her bangs were appeared to be dyed ice blue. She was wearing a black fleece-vest over a dark blue t-shirt. She also wore blue jeans, black-heeled boots, a silver bracelet with a heart charm on it and she had a beyblade holder on her left arm.

"Our next blader is the one and only Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov!"

Ninel walked into the stadium and waved to the crowd.

'So I might be up against Ninel,' thought Max. 'Interesting.'

"And our final blader is feared as The Death of the Blizzard! Give it up for Winta Blythe!"

A young girl stepped into the arena and began to wave to the cheering crowd. She was wearing a blue suit with silver ad orange shoulder and wrist guards. She also wore black boots and had a pair of black sunglasses resting on her head.

"And now for the first battle!" announced Jones. "We will do so by using the slot machine!"

Up on the big screen, everyone watched as it began to flash with images of the two teams. Finally, it stopped.

**Max Smith VS Mana Valkov**

"I'm up!" cheered Max as he went to take his place at the stadium.

Mana smiled as she took her place also.

The two foes looked at each other from opposite ends of the stadium.

"Prepare to fall prey to my Flame Swordsman!" declared Max with a smile as he held up his bey.

"I'll freeze you in your tracks with Ice Fox!" replied Mana as she held up her bey.

It was mainly royal purple in colour. The face bolt had a fox printed on it in royal purple and the words Ice Fox are printed in royal purple are also there. The attack ring and performance tip are royal purple also and the attack ring had wings folded underneath.

"So," stated Max. "It's a battle of Fire and Ice huh. Interesting."

"Let's do this," replied Mana.

The two bladers readied their beys.

* * *

**_The Dark Figure sat down in the chair. Next to him was a small table with a glass of wine. _**

**_"It is about to begin Master," said the Male Cloaked Figure as he stood on the left side of his master._**

**_"This tournament is going to fuel our ritual," added the Female Cloaked Figure who stood on the left side of her master. _**

**_"I'm going to enjoy this," stated the Dark Figure as he took a sip of the wine. "These little brats will entertain me well." _**

* * *

"3!" cried the crowd.

"2!" added Mana.

"1!" finished Max.

"Let it rip!"

The two beys spun into the arena and the crowd began to cheer.

"This battle belongs to the swift!" stated Max. "I'll end this match quick! Attack Swordsman!"

Swordsman quickly charged forward towards Fox, but the ice bey quickly dodged.

"Hey!" cried Max. "Hold still!"

Swordsman sped after Fox but the bey was still too quick.

"That's a fast bey," commented Simon.

"Definitely," replied Kiara.

"This is the ultimate speed bey!" stated Mana. "I can easily outrun your little Swordsman!"

"I wouldn't bet on that!" replied Max. "Heat this match up Swordsman!"

Swordsman spun near the edge of the arena and began to circle the arena.

"What are you doing?" asked Mana.

"If you can't take the heat get out the kitchen!" cheered Max.

As Swordsman continued to circle, it was building up speed and it soon was covered in flames.

"Let's see you dodge this!" shouted Max. "Charge Swordsman!"

Swordsman abruptly stopped circling the arena and sped towards Fox.

Mana watched as Red Knight rammed into a pure black fox with royal purple eyes.

At the same time, Swordsman smashed Fox into the other side of the arena.

Mana smiled as she realized that this was going to be one heck of a battle.

"Now go!" cried Max. "Special move! Flame Sword Slash!"

The Red Knight's sword was ignited with fire and it prepared to slash at the Black Fox.

Swordsman covered itself in fire as it charged towards Fox who had lost its balance.

"Go!" exclaimed Max as his bey smashed into Fox and the Red Knight slashed at the Black Fox.

There was a small explosion and when the dust cleared, Fox came zooming at Swordsman. Fox had managed to dodge the attack again.

Fox and Swordsman hit dead on with their attacks and the two beys pushed madly. Neither was giving an inch. Neither was refusing to give up. Neither refused to win.

"Go Swordsman!" cried Max as orange aura surrounded him.

"Go Fox!" shouted Mana as blue aura surrounded her.

'I going to put everything I have into this attack,' thought Max. 'This is a battle between Fire and Ice, and I'm going to melt the ice that blocks the path to victory.

Swordsman broke off and spun around the arena again. As it did so, the bey heated up and covered itself in flames.

'He's going to use that special move again,' thought Mana. 'But I have my own moves.'

"Flame Sword Slash!" commanded Max as the Red Knight prepared to slash at Fox.

"Special move!" cried Mana as the Red Knight swung its sword at the Black Fox.

There was an explosion and Max was smiling, he was sure he had won.

When the dust cleared, he was shocked to see that the Black Fox was still there.

"Huh?" questioned Max.

As the dust cleared even more, Max could see that the Red Knight's attack had stopped just short. The Red Knight was frozen.

"No way!" panicked Max.

"I used the special move Snow Storm!" declared Mana. "This has frozen the arena over and you bey. Mine on the other hand dances on top of the ice!"

"Not bad!" complemented Max. "But you forget what makes ice melt! Heat! Go Swordsman!"

The bey began to heat up and the ice around it melted. The Red Knight was also heating up and melting the ice.

Max closed his eyes as orange aura surrounded him.

_"Good," said the Voice. "Use the power. If you want to get stronger you must continue to use the power."_

Max's eyes burst open as the aura around him exploded.

"Special move!" exclaimed Max. "Phoenix Fury!"

The Red Knight's sword heated up and a flaming phoenix burst from the sword covered in ice. As it did, it released a wave of fire that smashed all of the ice away.

The Phoenix flew into the air and gave a fierce screech before charging down at the Black Fox.

The crowd watched as the bright flaming Phoenix charged down at the Black Fox.

The Black Fox was ready to rumble and Mana was ready to command her bey to fight back.

But just as the Phoenix was about to make contact, it instead turned into a wave of fire that incinerated the Black Fox.

Mana cried out as her bey beast gave a yelp in pain and there was an explosion of fire.

The crowd all covered their eyes as the flames exploded through the stadium.

When the attacked had ended, all of the water from the melted ice had been evaporated and Fox was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey?" asked Max. "Where did the bey go?"

"That was some attack!" complemented Mana. "But check out mine!"

Max looked up and saw that his attack had been so strong that it had eventually smashed Fox up into the air.

The bey was glowing a blue colour and ice was forming on the performance tip.

"Special move!" exclaimed Mana.

"Oh nuts!" panicked Max.

"Ice Meteor!" finished Mana.

Her bey dropped from the sky and was heading right towards Swordsman.

Max watched as Mana's bey smashed into Swordsman with a crash.

When the dust cleared, both beys were still spinning. But Max knew that this opponent of his wasn't going to go down easy.

"I survived," said Max. "Just."

"Let's try this again!" stated Mana. "Fly Fox!"

Fox sped to the edge of the arena and launched itself into the air. Once again, ice formed on the performance tip and the bey dropped.

"Ice Meteor!" cried Mana.

"Max!" cried Simon. "Do something!"

"If you don't you'll lose!" added Kiara.

"Don't you dare lose!" snapped Blaze.

'What can I do,' thought Max. 'I don't have enough energy left to use Phoenix Fury again. And Flame Sword Slash won't be strong enough to counter an attack like this. Unless, I hit it earlier. Maybe, if I can create a stream like attack from Flame Sword Slash then I can…'

"Go Flame Swordsman!" shouted Max.

Swordsman began to generate heat and Mana just smirked.

"Flame Sword Slash won't be strong enough to battle this attack!" stated Mana.

"I'm not using Flame Sword Slash!" replied Max with a smile.

"What!" cried Max's entire team and Mana.

"Check this out!" shouted Max. "Special move! Flame Spiral!"

The Red Knight appeared and it held its sword up. A stream of swirling fire then shot out of the sword and smashed into the falling Fox.

Heaps of people cheered as Mana's bey fell to the ground with a sickening crunch.

"This isn't over!" declared Mana. "I have one move left! My best move!"

Fox managed to regain its balance and the secret wings unfolded. The bey then began to wobble again as ice formed on the performance tip and fairy wings sprung from the bey.

"This is it," stated Max. "The final showdown."

"Indeed," replied Mana. "Let's go!"

"Special move!" exclaimed Max and Mana.

"Flame Sword Slash!" roared Max.

"Dance of the Ice Fairy!" screamed Mana.

Swordsman charged at Fox and upon contact, the bey unleashed a stream of ice.

The Red Knight appeared and held its flaming sword up and used the fire radiating from it to block the ice.

"Gooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" roared the two bladers as their beys unleashed as much power as they could.

The Red Knight stood strong and eventually the fire emitting from the sword overpowered the ice stream and the fire smashed into Fox and shot it up into the air.

"Time to end this!" cried Max as Mana panicked on the inside. "Flame Spiral!"

The red Knight held its sword up and a swirling stream of fire shot up into the air and smashed Fox right into the roof with a crash.

The spectators covered their eyes as the Red Knight emitted a glowing orange light.

* * *

**_"What magnificent power," stated the Dark Figure as he watched the battle through the TV. _**

* * *

_"Nice job," commented the Voice. "See you later."_

The flames stopped and Fox fell with a crunch at Mana's feet.

"That was awesome," commented Max as he recalled his bey and wiped the sweet from his face. "I can't wait for our rematch."

"Yeah," replied Mana as she picked up her bey and walked away.

The crowd cheered for Max and Max waved.

Mr. Jones stepped back up to the microphone. "And the winner of the first match is Max Smith in an excellent battle! He has claimed one win for Team Nova Flare!"

Max went over to his teammates and they all gave Max a high five.

"That's one match down," stated Max. "Now let's get another win."

* * *

**To be continued: Next time-Blaze VS Winta-**

**Blaze is sent into battle against the feared Death of the Blizzard. It's another battle of fire versus ice and Blaze must step up if she wants to win. Blaze must conquer her fears of being watched by everyone in the stadium if she wants to win. But Winta plans to crush Blaze and seize a victory for her team.**

**What did you all think of the first chapter of the tournament? I tried to make it really intense and I hope I delivered. Tell me what you think and what you thought of the cool image I made for this story! **


	9. Chapter 9: Facing your fears

**Hello everyone! I really liked the feedback I got from the last chapter, thank you. **

**By the way, turtleswif11, at the time I sent that PM, I thought that was they way I wanted the tournament to work but I have decided to change it. The tournament will be like any other, the teams will face off and if you win you move onto the next round. I'll explain how I'm going to deal with the uneven number of teams later. **

* * *

**Battles:**

**Team Nova Flare VS Team Frostbite:**

**Max Smith VS Mana Valkov: Max Win: 1 Win to Nova Flare**

**Now to the chapter, please read and review! **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Facing your Fears**

"And now for the next battle," announced Mr. Jones.

Everyone in the stadium looked up at the giant screen and watched as it flashed with images. The images then stopped and showed the match.

**Blaze Markura VS Winta Blythe **

"Looks like your up," said Simon to Blaze.

"Yep," replied Blaze uneasy.

"Go get us a win," said Ninel to Winta.

"You got it," replied Winta.

Winta walked out into the arena and waved as the crowd cheered.

Blaze on the other hand was trying not to think of the crowd.

'Just pretend they're not there,' thought Blaze.

"Let's do this," declared Winta as she held up her bey, Frost Ijiraq.

The bey had an orange face bolt that had the head of a humanoid moose on it. The energy ring was dark blue, orange and had dark yellow accents also. The ring was shaped like complex horns and had rough edges. The fusion wheel was mostly and ice blue colour with orange streaks. It was also shaped like three scythes and was in attack mode. This made the tips of the scythes tilt back and then jut outwards like spikes. The spin track was mostly dark purple with orange spikes on it and it cured upwards in shape. The performance tip is completely metallic and dark purple colour with two ivy blue spikes on either side.

"Right," replied Blaze as she readied her bey and did her best to ignore the crowd.

"3!" cried Winta.

"2!" added Blaze.

"1!" finished the crowd.

"Let it rip!"

Phoenix and Ijiraq spun into battle and Blaze quickly commanded her bey to spin to the center of the arena.

"Defense huh," commented Winta. "Well, I guess I might as well attack then."

Ijiraq charged forward and Phoenix took the blow and moved back into the center.

"Keep going!" commanded Winta as her bey continued to smash into Phoenix.

"So sticking to defense," stated Winta. "Then I'll attack harder! Special move! Nostril Frost Blast!"

A humanoid moose appeared and it snorted, releasing a windblast that knocked Phoenix into the other side of the arena.

Blaze had frozen in place and didn't say anything. The crowd had traumatized her.

"What's she doing?" asked Max as Ijiraq began to continuously attack over and over again.

"She isn't moving," added Simon.

"It's like she's got stage fright," said Kiara.

"Keep pushing Ijiraq!" cheered Winta.

Ijiraq smashed Phoenix around the arena and Blaze was completely paralyzed by the crowd. She was vulnerable.

'I can't do it,' thought Blaze. 'This is many people is scary. I can't think straight. I guess I'm going to lose.'

"Don't give up!" interrupted Max. "Blaze listen to me! I know you're scared of the crowd! But you can't let it get to you! You want to this tournament right! Then you have to conquer your fear. They're not here to intimidate you, they're here to see you win!"

Blaze listened carefully to Max's words of encouragement and knew what she had to do.

"Max, your right," mumbled Blaze to herself as she closed her eyes. "I will win!"

Phoenix suddenly dodged Ijiraq's attack and then attacked it. The two beys unleashed their full power as they attacked.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" cheered Winta.

"Go Phoenix!" exclaimed Blaze.

Phoenix began to push Ijiraq back and Winta smiled.

"Push harder Ijiraq!" shouted Winta.

Ijiraq began to push back and sparks flew throughout the arena.

"Let's kick this up a notch!" declared Blaze as her bey moved away from Ijiraq. "Special move! Fire Tornado!"

A tornado of fire was materialized by Phoenix and it spun around the arena.

"Run away!" commanded Winta as Ijiraq quickly sped away from the tornado.

"You can't escape!" explained Blaze as the tornado began to close in on Ijiraq.

"Who says I was running?" asked Winta with a smirk. "Special move! Icicle Spike!"

Blaze watched as spikes of ice appeared throughout the entire field.

"So what!" cried Blaze. "I'll bust my way through!"

The flaming tornado continued to move towards Ijiraq, but found that the more it burnt through the ice spikes, the more power it lost.

Winta smiled as the tornado eventually fell apart and vanished at is lost all of its power.

"Darn it," stated Blaze. "I can't believe that didn't work!"

"Let's try this again!" cheered Winta. "Attack Ijiraq!"

Ijiraq charged forward and smashed into Phoenix. The bey went flying but landed in the stadium.

"I won't lose!" cried Blaze. "Try again Phoenix!"

Phoenix recovered and charged at Ijiraq. The two beys clashed and sparks went flying yet again.

"Keep going!" commanded Blaze.

"Show them your power!" cried Winta.

Eventually, Ijiraq managed to knock Phoenix back but Blaze only smiled.

"Time to end this for real!" exclaimed Blaze. "Special move! Immortal Flame!"

There was bright light in the sky and Max cheered as an explosion occurred and was headed towards Ijiraq.

"Special move," replied Winta calmly. "Gla-Shier Frost Bite!"

A shield of ice suddenly appeared around Ijiraq and Blaze watched shocked, as the explosion didn't harm Ijiraq in any way.

"Mana may have lost but I will gain victory for my team!" declared Winta. "Special move! Freeze Blizzard Piercing Blitz!"

Ijiraq spun to the edge of the arena, then went up the side and shot up into the air. The bey was then surrounded by blue aura and icy blizzard.

Everyone watched as the arena was frozen, trapping Phoenix in the ice.

"End this!" cried Winta.

Her bey fell and smashed into Phoenix from above with a bang. There was an explosion and everyone watched as the dust cleared. Phoenix was at Blaze's feet, while Ijiraq remained spinning.

"And we have a winner!" announced Jones. "Winta! That means each team has a win now!"

Blaze picked up her bey and walked over to her team.

"Sorry I lost," apologized Blaze.

"What matters is, is that you conquered your fears," stated Max. "Besides, we are still going to win this."

* * *

**"That wasn't a bad match," said the Dark Figure as he took another sip of his wine. "But so far, I haven't seen much except for when the boy used that power. But this is the perfect way to find those who can help us." **

* * *

**To be continued: Next time-Simon VS Ninel-**

**Simon faces off against Ninel in an epic clash. In the final battle to decide which team will move on, it ends in the most unexpected way. **

**This wasn't the best chapter, I know don't hate me. But I'll try to make the next one better. Please read and review! **


	10. Chapter 10: An Unexpected Event

**It's the 3****rd**** battle of the 1****st**** round. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review! **

* * *

**Chapter 10: An unexpected Event **

"And now for the final battle for the round," announced Mr. Jones.

Everyone's attention was diverted to the big screen as it flashed with images.

**Simon Nikso VS Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov**

"I'm in," said Simon a he walked to the center of the stadium.

"It's finally my time," said Ninel as she walked to the arena.

The two foes starred at each other while the crowd was cheering.

'If I win this match we go into the semi finals,' thought Max. 'So losing here is not an option.'

'I'll show everyone here that Team Frostbite deserves to win,' thought Ninel. 'I will win.'

"Prepare to lose!" declared Simon.

"I don't think so!" replied Ninel. "You'll have to beat my Permafrost Alicorn to do that!"

Ninel held out her bey Alicorn to for everyone to see. It had a white and iris blue energy ring that also had patters on it that resembled the hooves and mane of an alicorn. The fusion wheel was circular and had 6 miniature gaps in it. The face bolt was silver and printed on it was the face of a white alicorn with an iris blue mane and horn. The spin track was an iris blue and had a semi-flat performance tip coloured white.

"Bring it!" declared Simon as he readied his bey.

"Watch as I win!" stated Ninel as she readied her bey also.

"You better win this Simon," said Max.

"We need you to win," added Blaze.

"3!" cried the crowd.

"2!" added Simon.

"1!" finished Ninel.

"Let it rip!"

Gryphos and Alicorn spun into battle and the crowd cheered.

"Charge Gryphos!" commanded Simon and his bey charged.

"Tear him apart Alicorn!" commanded Ninel and her bey charged.

The two beys hit dead on and sparks went flying. Eventually, the attacks canceled each other out and the beys moved away and circled the arena.

"Attack!" cried Simon.

"Counterattack!" exclaimed Ninel.

The two beys clashed yet again but neither was able to overpower the other.

"You're not trying hard enough," said a voice.

Simon sighed as a dragon human hybrid spirit called Drake appeared.

"Not now," replied Simon.

"Just try harder," replied Drake stubbornly before vanishing.

"Go Gryphos!" roared Simon.

Gryphos suddenly managed to push back Alicorn slightly and then pushed it back a bit more.

"That's my man," cheered Max.

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" interrupted Ninel. "Go Alicorn!"

Alicorn pushed back and Gryphos was knocked away.

"There power is even," commented Kiara. "This will be a tough match."

'Okay,' thought Simon. 'Attacking like this isn't going to do anything. Our power is to evenly matched. So I need a new approach.'

"Power up Gryphos!" commanded Simon.

Gryphos went to the edge of the arena and began to spin around.

'He's must be going for a special move,' thought Ninel. 'So this is the perfect time to use my own.'

"Go Alicorn!" exclaimed Ninel and her bey did the same as Gryphos.

"Now!" cried Simon. "Special move! Burst Blast!"

Gryphos covered itself in flames and sped towards Alicorn.

Ninel smiled and said, "Special move. Glacial Spin!"

Alicorn stopped circling but it began to spin faster. The performance tip froze and arena was suddenly covered in ice.

"Then I'll break through!" declared Max as Gryphos used the flames covering it to break through the ice.

"Special move!" shouted Ninel. "Frost Light!"

A white unicorn wearing silver armour with wings appeared. The horn and its mane was also an iris blue colour.

'Another special move!' panicked Simon in his mind.

The crowd watched as the wings of Alicorn charged up with energy, and by the time Gryphos had managed to get to the opposing bey, it unleashed a crippling iris blue stream of light that smashed into Gryphos.

Gryphos was flung into the air and Ninel gave a cheer but stopped when Simon smiled.

"Special move!" piped up Simon. "Wingtip Scorcher!"

Gryphos in the sky was set ablaze before charging down towards Alicorn.

A griffon and dragon hybrid appeared and charged down at the winged unicorn.

"I'm not out yet!" interrupted Ninel. "Crystallization Shield!"

A shield of ice formed around the winged unicorn and Alicorn.

"I'll break through then!" declared Simon as his bey smashed into the shield.

However, the shield was able to hold and the bey was deflected back into the sky.

The shield vanished and Ninel was about to charge up energy to use her special move again.

The winged unicorn's wings began to charge energy but Simon was ready.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Simon. "Special move! Skydive Blaze Strike!"

Gryphos covered itself in flames yet again and charged downwards more quickly.

Ninel had no time to react and the dragon griffon hybrid smashed through the winged unicorn while Gryphos smashed into Alicorn.

There was an explosion and when the dust cleared, both beys were still spinning.

"I have to put this away fast," said Ninel as she huffed and puffed. "Special move! Tour De Glace!"

Alicorn suddenly multiplied and Simon was helpless as the clones stacked up on top of his bey. The clones then froze as well as Gryphos.

"Attack now!" commanded Ninel and Alicorn charged.

"Gryphos Dragon: Descend! Special move! Inferno Destruction Ultimatum!"

The bey unleashed an inferno that knocked back Alicorn and smashed the ice tower apart. There was an explosion of ice and Gryphos charged and smashed into Alicorn.

Alicorn was thrown back but powered on through and held even with Gryphos.

"It's time to end this," stated Simon. "I know you've got one more card left to play. Because I do too. I also know that these cards are our aces. So, the deck is stacked, let the cards decide our fate. Don't hold back."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," replied Ninel. "Let's finish this!"

The two beys began to circle the arena and powered up for a final attack.

"Special move!" roared Ninel. "Dark Blizzard!"

Ninel concentrated hard and a dark snow blizzard suddenly raged through the arena.

"What in the world?" questioned Max.

"Its some kind of storm," replied Kiara.

"I've never seen anything like this," added Blaze.

The lights dimmed and people stopped herring as the blizzard raged throughout the arena.

"My move!" roared Simon. "Gryphos Dragon: Descend! Special move! Turbo Inferno Destructor Ultimatum!"

The bey was ignited with flames and the flames then exploded and smashed into the storm head on.

"Goooooooooooooooooooooo!" exclaimed Simon and Ninel as their special moves clashed.

Everyone watched as the moves they unleashed a huge explosion. When the dust cleared, both Ninel and Simon were lying on the ground all battered and bruised from the final battle.

Everyone gasped as the dust cleared to reveal that both beys had stopped.

"It's a draw," said Max.

* * *

**"Amazing," stated the Dark Figure. "Both of those kids hold tremendous power within their beys. Both are unique. The boy can see spirits while the Girl has no idea what her past life holds. Both hold ancient power." **

* * *

**To be continued: Next time-Max & Kiara VS Ninel & Winta-**

**With the last match ending in a draw, Max and Kiara head into a tag team match against Ninel and Winta. Who will win, who will lose and who will go on into the semi finals? And, what did the Dark Figure mean by 'Past Life and 'Ancient Power?' **

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this epic chapter; the unexpected event was a draw! Sorry if you thought this was a bit of a lame unexpected event. But please review! **


	11. Chapter 11: Tag Team Trials

**Here we have chapter 11 and the final battle for this round. Will Max and Kiara be able to defeat Ninel and Winta? And even more of the Dark Figure's agenda is revealed. Please read and review! **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Tag Team Trials**

"The final battle is a tie," announced Mr. Jones.

"Simon!" cried Max as he and the rest of his team ran up to the inured Simon.

"Ninel!" cried Mana as she and Winta ran up to the injured Ninel.

Max and Blaze were quick with helping Simon up and began to carry him away while Mana and Winta did the same with Ninel.

"We will take a short break," announced Mr. Jones. "But the tie breaker will be a tag team match, and each team must choose who will battle."

* * *

**"Splendid," chuckled the Dark Figure as he clapped his hands lightly. "So far, we have discovered more then one thing to help our plan succeed."**

**"Indeed," replied the Male Cloaked Figure.**

**"This is perfect," added the Female Cloak Figure. **

**"The Boy who has Flame Swordsman wields the ultimate power, the boy with Gryphos holds the power of ancient warriors and the girl with Alicorn is the reincarnation of a past ancient. And even through the TV, I can sense power coming from the other girl on Team Nova Flare. A power even greater then the ancient one, the power of Yin & Yang. A power that is believed to match that of the Ultimate power," stated the Dark Figure. **

**The three laughed evilly and the Dark Figure took another sip of wine. **

* * *

In the room for their team, Nova Flare was placing their teammate Simon on a bed.

"I think I'll be fine," muttered Sam. "That battle took a lot out of me."

"It was definitely close," replied Max. "I mean, both of you unleashed your ultimate moves at once."

"It was super intense," added Kiara.

"You tried your best," added Blaze. "But now we have to win the tie breaker tag team match."

"I'll go in," declared Max. "I've had the longest rest then anyone else."

"I'll go too," added Kiara. "I've yet to battle, so they won't know any of my moves or strategies. Giving us an advantage."

* * *

Ninel was sitting on the bed looking at Alicorn as she clutched it in her hand.

"I guess it's you and me Winta," said Mana.

"No," interrupted Ninel as she looked up. "I'm going to battle."

Ninel stood up and both Winta and Mana looked at her.

"But your injured," stated Mana.

"I just know I need too," added Ninel. "Winta, I want you to be my partner."

"I guess that's fine with me," replied Mana. "But you two better win."

* * *

Max and Kiara entered the stadium and went to the arena. Simon and Blaze entered also and watched from the sidelines.

Ninel, Winta and Mana entered the stadium. Ninel and Winta walked to the arena while Mana stood at the sidelines.

**Tie Breaker Match: Max Smith & Kiara Summers VS Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov & Winta Blythe**

"Alright!" announced Jones. "Let the tie breaker match begin."

* * *

**"This match will allow me to see if the girl is truly wields the Yang power," commented the Dark Figure. "This will be a good match to watch." **

* * *

"3!" cried Ninel and Winta.

"2!" added Max and Kiara.

"1!" finished the crowd.

"Let it rip!"

The four beys spun into battle.

"Attack Solaria!" commanded Kiara and her bey sped forward.

"You too Swordsman!" added Max and his bey charged also.

Swordsman smashed into Alicorn while Solaria attacked Ijiraq.

At first, Nova Flare's beys were pushing back Frostbite's, but their beys eventually pushed back and evened the battle.

"Special move!" cried Winta. "Ijiraq! Nostril Frost Blast!"

The humanoid moose appeared and unleashed a huge wave of wind that knocked back Swordsman and Solaria and also threw them to the other side of the arena.

"Not bad!" complemented Max. "But I can do better! Special move! Flame Spiral!"

A spiraling stream of fire shot from Swordsman's blade and was headed towards Ijiraq.

"Gla-Shear Frostbite!" shouted Winta and an ice shield surrounded her bey and the blast was negated.

"Now for an attack!" interrupted Ninel as her bey charged forward. "Special move! Tour De Glace!"

Clones of Alicorn appeared and stacked up on Swordsman. They then froze and trapped Swordsman.

"Heat this up Swordsman!" cried Max as his bey attempted to melt the ice.

"To bad!" exclaimed Ninel. "I'll have attacked by the time you break free!"

"I don't think so!" interrupted Kiara. "Special move! Solaria! Firestorm Fury!"

Solaria unleashed a wave of fire that crashed into Alicorn and sent in flying back.

Meanwhile, Swordsman had managed to generate enough heat to break free.

Swordsman spun to the edge of the arena and shot up into the air.

"Special move!" roared Max. "Flame Sword Slash!"

The Red Knight appeared and slashed at Ijiraq. The opposing bey was sent flying but managed to stay in the game.

"Now!" commanded Kiara. "Queen Lioness Rising Sundance!"

Solaria began to circle Alicorn and created a blinding light. When Solaria had moved away, Alicorn had slowed down.

"Glacial Spin!" ordered Ninel and her bey turned the arena to ice.

Max and Kiara struggled to get their beys to move properly, but they were struggling.

"Time to attack Winta," said Ninel.

"Right," replied Winta.

"Frost Light!" exclaimed Ninel and the winged unicorn began to store energy in its wings.

"Freezing Blizzard Piercing Blitz!" shouted Winta as her bey was flung into the air and then was surrounded by blue aura and a blizzard.

"Goooooooo!" roared Ninel and Winta as they unleashed their attacks.

A stream of light blasted its way towards Solaria when Kiara cried, "Flame Barrier!"

Like its name, a barrier of fire appeared and protected Solaria from Alicorn's attack.

Ijiraq rushed towards Swordsman and Max had no idea what to do.

"Go Swordsman!" roared Max.

The Red Knight held its sword out in front and believe it or not, Ijiraq couldn't get through and was thrown back.

"How did he survive?" questioned Winta.

'His bey didn't even use a special move,' thought Ninel. 'Yet it managed to repel Ijiraq's attack.'

_"You have the power to do more then that," said the Voice. _

"I don't how I did it," said Max. "But I did it. And now it's payback time!"

"Right," agreed Kiara.

"Go Swordsman!" cheered Max as his bey flew into the air.

'He's going for Phoenix Fury!' panicked Ninel. 'I have to use Dark Blizzard to counter'

"Winta," said Ninel. "I'm going to end this."

"Then do it," replied Winta.

"Special move!" roared Ninel. "Dark Blizzard!"

The blizzard of black snow erupted through the stadium and then went to overwhelm Solaria.

Kiara just smiled however.

"You can't escape," declared Ninel.

"Who said anything about escaping," replied Kiara. "Special move! Solaria! Fire Light Wall!"

A wall of fire appeared around Solaria and as the blizzard came to attack the bey, it was thrown back at Alicorn.

Ninel cried out as the blizzard smashed into her and her bey with a loud crash.

As the blizzard came to hit Ijiraq, Winta cried "Special move! Gla-Shear Frostbite!"

A shield of ice appeared around Ijiraq and took a beating from the blizzard and managed to survive. But there was still one attack left to be blocked.

Red aura surrounded Max and his eyes were filled with fire.

"Special move!" exclaimed Max. "Phoenix Fury!"

The flaming phoenix illuminated the arena before giving a screech and diving down.

The phoenix then turned into a wave that blasted away the remains of the shield and threw back Winta and defeated Ijiraq.

"And the team that will pass into the semi-finals is Team Nova Flare!" announced Jones.

"Yes!" cheered Kiara and Max as they high fived.

* * *

**"Brilliant," said the dark Figure. "That girl, Kiara Summers, she is definitely the one who holds the Yang power. How splendid." **

* * *

**To be continued: **

**Hope you all enjoyed this tiebreaker, and all I can tell you about the next chapter is that it will involve Team King Destructors. Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12: Darkness on the move

**What's up peeps? Here we have the twelfth chapter. I hope you all enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Darkness on the move**

"That was a splendid match indeed," said the Dark Figure as he stood up and walked to the window.

"Indeed," replied the Male Cloaked Figure.

"This school is full of kids who will help our cause," said the Dark Figure.

Suddenly, the Female Cloaked Figure appeared and bowed.

"I have news for you My Lord," said the Female Cloaked Figure.

"Go on," replied the Dark Figure.

"When you sensed the Dark Retribution power was near, you were correct," said the Female Cloaked Figure. "A student here holds that power, and I have captured her."

"Excellent," said the Dark Figure as he and his disciples exited the room and came to a dark room where the student was being held captured.

The student was a girl that had black hair that went down to her waist. She was wearing a green hoodie over a white t-shirt and also wore jeans.

The Girl looked up as the three figures approached.

"Hello," said the Dark Figure. "And what is your name?"

"Artemis," replied the Girl bluntly. "Artemis Sakura."

"Well Artemis," said the Dark Figure as he walked around the room. "You are very special. You hold what we call the Dark Retribution power. It is something we want to use for our own gain. We need you to bring out your dark side. And we will do so with a bey battle."

The Male Cloaked Figure went up to Artemis and unlocked her chains. He then grabbed her and led her into another room with a bey arena.

She was pushed to one side and saw that a man stood at the other. He had spiky black hair and wore glasses. He was wearing a grey suit and she quickly recognized him as Professor Drake.

"Professor Drake is one of my many societies," stated the Dark Figure. "You will be battling him."

"Prepare to lose to my Dark Serpent," spat Drake as he held out his bey.

The bey had a silver fusion wheel that was shaped so it had twelve spikes. The energy ring was green and shaped like snakes. The spin track was red and had three wings. The performance tip was black and was semi defense. The face bolt had the picture of a snake on it.

"I don't think so!" replied Artemis. "I'll never lose as long as I have Silver Huntress!"

Artemis held out her bey. It had a gold face bolt, silver fusion wheel and a blue energy ring.

The tow readied their beys for battle.

"Just remember Artemis,' Warned the Dark Figure. "You won't be able to rely on your dark powers for this battle."

The Dark Figure held up his right hand and dark energy came from it and surrounded the arena.

"The dark power is now null and void," finished the Dark Figure.

"3!" cried Artemis.

"2!" added Drake

"1!" finished the Dark Figure.

"Let it rip!" roared Drake and Artemis.

The two beys spun into battle.

"Poison her Serpent!" commanded Drake.

His bey shot forward and smashed into Huntress.

"Push back Huntress!" exclaimed Artemis.

Huntress began to push back when something unexpected happened; the bey suddenly moved away and began to move strangely throughout the arena.

"What's happening?" asked Artemis.

"You have been injected with poison," spat Drake. "Any bey that hits Serpent is punished by getting a jolt of poison that makes your bey go crazy."

"Darn it," cursed Artemis as she managed to regain control of her bey.

"Now attack!" roared Drake.

Serpent shot forward and smashed into Huntress.

"Run Huntress!" shouted Artemis.

"You can't run!" spat Drake.

Serpent chased Huntress around the arena and eventually caught up to it.

"Now then!" spat Drake. "Special move! Poison Fang Crunch!"

A dark green snake appeared and took a bite at Huntress.

As this happened, Artemis screamed as she felt like she was being stabbed in the back by two knives. She fell to her knees and began to tear up.

"What was that?" asked Artemis.

"This is a battle were we feel the pain our beys do," explained the Dark Figure.

'What kind of sick game is this?' thought Artemis.

"Now attack again!" roared Drake.

His bey smashed into Huntress again and again and again.

Artemis cried out as she felt like someone was continuously punching her. She fell to her knees and continued to cry.

"Yes," said the Dark Figure. "The pain she feels will increase the dark powers energy."

"Infinite Fang Strike!" commanded Drake with a twisted smile.

His bey released a horde of snakes that surrounded Huntress and began to whip it with their tales.

Artemis screamed as she felt parts of her body being whipped. By this time, Artemis was bruised and had red marks all over her body.

"Now again!" spat Drake. "Special move! Ultimate Pound!"

A green snake appeared and sent a shattering head butt at Huntress. The bey went flying and Artemis grabbed at her stomach where the pain was radiating from.

"Yes more, more," demanded the Dark Figure.

Drake grinned evilly as he prepared to attack again.

"Enough!" roared Artemis as she looked at Drake with angry eyes. "I may be unable to tap into my dark powers, but that doesn't mean I can't win!"

Huntress charged forward and smashed into Serpent and sent it flying.

"What!" snapped Drake. "Impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible!" replied Artemis. "Let me show you! Attack Huntress!"

Huntress charged and smashed Serpent into the other side of the arena again.

Huntress then began to send a mirage of attacks at Serpent.

Drake gritted his death in disgust that he was losing.

"Strangle of Doom!" interrupted Drake as he tried to ignore the pain he was getting.

Serpent managed to dodge an attack from Huntress and then began to spin around it.

A green snake appeared and wrapped around a silver huntress and squeezed. At the same time, Artemis felt like she was being squeezed and screamed.

The Dark Figure smiled as he watched the battle.

'How is this a fair battle,' thought Artemis.

"I love when people squirm in my grasp!" spat Drake. "You are my prey, and I am the predator. I have you caught in my trap so don't try to escape!"

'Why in the world would they hire a nut job like this to teach,' thought Artemis.

"I want to make you suffer!" continued Drake. "To make you scream in pain. To make you scream until your voice refuses to scream any longer! I want to see you feel misery and to feel like you are being ripped apart! I want to see you writhe in pain!"

Artemis cursed at Drake and stood up.

"No way am I losing to a nut job like you!" snapped Artemis. "Prepare to lose! Charge Huntress!"

Huntress shot forward and smashed into Serpent. Serpent held its ground and the two attacks hit dead on.

"Don't underestimate my power!" roared Drake and his bey pushed back Huntress.

"I won't lose!" exclaimed Artemis and her bey pushed back.

"You think this is a battle where we are both evenly matched?" spat Drake. "You are mistaken! This is a game of cat and mouse, you are the mouse and I am the cat!"

"Well the mouse is about to move up on the food chain!" replied Artemis. "Keep going Huntress!"

The two beys clashed with all their power, each blader feeling the pain as their bey took hits.

Eventually, Serpent managed to hit hard and knocked Huntress into the air.

"Now to use an aerial attack!" declared Artemis. "Charge down Huntress!"

The bey flew downwards and smashed into Serpent.

Drake cried out as he grabbed his head and the pain rushed through it.

"Good," chuckled the Dark Figure. "I've seen enough. Her power has grown strong enough. End this Professor Drake."

"As you wish master," replied Drake.

Serpent managed to get out of the way of Huntress' attack and began to circle the arena.

"Prepare to lose!" snorted Drake. "Dark move!"

"Now way!" cried Artemis. "Not a dark move."

"Say goodnight!" laughed Drake evilly. "Fang Fury Blast!"

Drake held his arms out and orbs of dark energy came to his hands. He then threw the energy into his bey and the green snake appeared. The snake's mouth charged with energy and then unleashed it upon Huntress.

Artemis cried out as the attack sent her flying into the wall with a loud thwack. Her bey was then thrown out of the arena also.

"Good, good," said the Dark Figure as he walked over to the injured Artemis. "Now that the dark energy had been built up I will now release that while taking control of you. You won't be able to turn back and your dark side will do whatever I want."

The Dark Figure held out his hand and dark energy flowed from it into Artemis.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Artemis in pain.

"Don' worry," said the Dark Figure. "It will be over soon."

Artemis screamed and screamed until she suddenly stopped.

"It has been done," said the Dark Figure.

Artemis stood up, her hair covering her eyes and ark aura radiating from her.

"I am at your command master," said Artemis with an evil smile.

* * *

**To be continued: **

**A new battle in the Battle of the Dorms begins next chapter! And what about Artemis and the Dark Figure? Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13: In the Dark

**Here we have chapter 13! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I said the next chapter was going to be the next battle of the tournament but I changed my mind. Still, I hope you like it. ****PLEASE READ AND REVIEW****! **

* * *

**Chapter 13: In the Dark**

**_"It has been so long since I gained conscious. That day when those humans found me was the best day of my life. I used them to gain power and to slowly energize myself. Yet, I am still not at full power. I am yet to gain the full power I need to finish what my creator started. I was in a furious rage when I discovered my creator had been destroyed. I didn't know what to do, except get revenge. I will destroy the ones who defied my creator. They will pay dearly. But I will get them back and seal the world in eternal darkness. I can sense the ancient power that exists here at this academy. A boy wields the power that the Legendary Crimson Hero once held. A boy holds the power of ancient warriors. There is more then one Yin Yang power existing here. And once I consume their power, I shall rise once again and conquer this world. I will begin what Nemesis started! I will punish the Legendary Bladers and make them suffer! I will cloud this world in darkness and become the ruler of the world! I shall become the new Nemesis! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!"_**

* * *

**To be continued: **

**Short chapter, I know, don't hate me but I decided to do this chapter now. And as you can see, this mysterious foe is pulling all of the strings and was created by Nemesis. I forgot to mention this; this story takes place in between Metal Fury and Shogun Steel. Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14: Fear the Huntress

**I'm finally posting the first chapter of the second round battle. Also, this was delayed being put on the website due to Internet problems, sorry. **

**Also, please read and ****REVIEW!**** I'm getting fewer reviews every chapter so please review! **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Fear the Huntress**

Team Nova Flare took their seats in the stands to watch the next match between Team King Destructors and Team Fiore.

"Welcome to the next battle of the first round," announced Mr. Jones. "This time we have the Jupiter dorm's Team King Destructors taking on the Spring's dorm Team Fiore. First off we will introduce Team Fiore! She is known as Ai, Cherry and Cat, give it up for Frieda Belvini Love!"

Frieda entered the stadium and waved to the crowd. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a black heart in the middle on it. The heart also had Ai written in it, which is Japanese for love. She was also wearing a pink bracelet, a black mini skirt, and brown boots just below her knees. Lastly, she wore a polka dot ribbon in her cherry coloured hair.

"Next up is the blader who loves being called Ace," continued Jones.

Some kids laughed as they had told him that Grace loved been called Ace even thought she hated it.

"Let's give it up for Grace Styles!" continued Jones.

Grace walked into the arena and quickly shot a deathly look at the kids who were laughing.

"And finally," added Jones. "We have Kai Axel!"

A boy entered the stadium and began to wave to the crowd. He was wearing a black long sleeved t-shirt and green elbow guards. He also wore black shorts that puffed out a bit at the bottom and wrist guards covered by fingerless yellow gloves. Lastly, he wore green boots with silver markings on them.

"And now to introduce Team King Destructors," said Jones. "First off we have Jaden Grace."

The crowd cheered as Jaden entered and waved to the crowd with a big grin plastered on her face.

"Next up is the blader known as the Destruction Bringer, give a round of applause to Luke Portadonnez!"

Luke entered the arena and waved to the crowd.

At this point in time, a short boy sat next to Team Nova Flare and had a worried look on his face.

"And last but not least," continued Jones. "The blader known as Moon Blossom, give it up for Artemis Sakura!"

Artemis stepped into the stadium. She didn't wave and had her face covered by her hair.

"Artemis," said the Boy sadly.

"Something wrong?" asked Max.

"It's Artemis," replied the Boy.

"What about her?" asked Max.

"She's my friend, and she disappeared for 2 hours. When she came back she completely ignored me and locked herself in her room. She's been acting all cold as well. I think something's happened to her."

Everyone looked up at the screen to see images flashing. They eventually stopped and revealed the first match.

**Frieda Belvini Love VS Artemis Sakura**

Frieda and Artemis stepped forward.

"Prepare to fall to my bey Ray Virgo," declared Frieda as she held up her bey. It had a pink energy ring, a silver fusion wheel, the spin track was rich in balance, thick in physique, and coloured a sparkling lavender.

Artemis just smiled and said, "Welcome to your worst nightmare."

Frieda and Artemis readied their beys and prepared to battle.

"3!" cried Frieda.

"2!" added Artemis in a cold tone.

"1!" finished the crowd.

"Let it rip!"

Huntress and Virgo spun into battle.

* * *

**_"Time to test Artemis' true power," said the Dark Figure with a smirk. "The Master will be pleased if those goes well. Now, Artemis, unleash the Dark Retribution power." _**

* * *

"Attack Huntress!" spat Artemis and her bey smashed into Virgo and sent it flying. The bey landed in the other side of the arena and Huntress attacked it again.

"Run!" commanded Frieda.

Virgo managed to regain balance and began to run away.

"You can run but you can't hide!" spat Artemis.

Huntress began to give off dark energy and the bey sped up and smashed into Virgo.

The crowd watched as Virgo was sent into the air and Artemis put on a twisted smile.

"Special move!" roared Artemis. "Rage of the Hunt!"

The Huntress, a dark purple and black instead of silver appeared and began slashing at Virgo.

The bey then fell to the ground with a sickening crunch, but had managed to survive.

"This is fun!" chuckled Artemis evilly.

'Why is she talking like that?' thought Frieda. 'She's talking all weirdly. And I can feel some weird sensation.'

'When Artemis attacked,' thought Max. 'I felt something strange. And, I can feel a strange vibe coming from her.'

* * *

**_"Excellent," said the Dark Figure. "Now use more power."_**

* * *

"Now it's my turn to attack!" declared Frieda. "Special move! Aura!"

A mistress wearing a roman dress appeared. She was mainly light pink colour and had golden blonde hair, baby blue eyes and wearing a silver crown.

Virgo charged and continuously smashed into Huntress while the Mistress began to attack the purple Huntress.

Huntress was knocked across the arena and the Mistress continuously attacked the Huntress.

"Take that!" cried Frieda.

Artemis smirked evilly and replied, "That doesn't hurt a bit."

Suddenly, Huntress pushed back and smacked Virgo into the other side of the arena.

"How did she do that!" questioned Frieda.

Dark aura was radiating from Artemis and was beginning to cloud the arena in darkness.

'That isn't apart of her special move,' thought Max in panic. 'This is some kind of…dark power.'

"Sink into deepest darkness," spat Artemis. "Special move! Silver Arrow!"

The Huntress appeared and shot a silver arrow at Virgo. The bey was knocked into the air and upon landing was wobbling greatly.

'No way,' thought Frieda. 'How could she have done this much damage to me in such a short time?'

"This isn't over!" declared Frieda as Huntress went to attack again. "Special move! Light Sphere!"

A light shield appeared around Virgo and blocked another arrow.

"Oh," spat Artemis. "Sparkly. Well, attack Huntress!"

Huntress charged and began to send a mirage of attacks at the shield.

"Keep going Huntress," commanded Artemis with a twisted smile.

Eventually, the shield was broken and Frieda decided to move on the offensive.

"Special move!" exclaimed Frieda. "Status!"

Virgo released a shining light and Huntress began to slow down.

"This will finish it!" declared Frieda.

"I don't think so!" replied Artemis. "Go Nightmare mode!"

Huntress began to change and Artemis smirked as her bey began to give off a dark energy that blocked out the light.

"Now!" stated Artemis. "Nightmare Song! This will stop you from using that last move again!"

"What!" cried Frieda.

"Now to end this!" roared Artemis. "Go! Nightmare Arrow!"

Huntress shot a black arrow at the center of the stadium and there was an extremely loud bang. Suddenly, cracks began to appear within the arena and dark energy began to burst from them.

Frieda watched in pure horror as the dark energy began slashing at her and her bey.

The crowd watched awestruck as the dark energy rose up and began the slash at the roof of the stadium.

The energy then began to flow around the stadium, and some kids were freaking out.

'What is this…power?' thought Max with sweat running down his face.

_"A twisted power," replied the Voice. "A power that had to be sealed within the bloodline of a family. This girl has managed to release the power and has become possessed by it."_

"Possessed," murmured Max.

Things couldn't get any worse, but they did. Frieda watched in fear as the dark power began to swallow her up and se screamed as she was trapped in one of her worst nightmares.

"HELP! NO! STOP! PLEASE STOP! GO AWAY!" screamed Frieda in fear.

The crowd had stopped cheering now and was just watching as the dark energy was continuing to wreck havoc with Frieda and her bey.

* * *

**_"Good," said the Dark Figure. "Now finish it. I've seen enough."_**

* * *

Artemis looked up and dark energy burst from her.

"End this Huntress!" roared Artemis as the purple and black Huntress appeared and smashed the bottom of the stadium and created an explosion of dark energy.

Frieda cried out as the explosion sent her flying into the back wall and the same went for her bey.

The dark energy retracted into Artemis, she recalled her bey and walked off.

'That was the twisted power,' thought Max.

_'Indeed,' replied the Voice. 'It is a dangerous power that was never supposed to be used.'_

Some teachers came and placed the badly injured Frieda and her bey on a stretcher and walked off to the hospital wing.

The crowd was looking uneasy at each other and so was Mr. Jones.

* * *

**_"Splendid," commented the Dark Figure as he clapped his hands. "The power is just as great as expected. And each time her power will grow stronger. Now to find the remaining students who will help our cause."_**

* * *

**To be continued: **

**Once again, sorry for late update, Internet problems. But I still got it today yet it was much later in the day then I usually do. Any way, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review! **


	15. Chapter 15: Destructors Rise

**Here we have chapter 15, and I am so close to getting 100 reviews for this story! I really want everyone to continue to review! Anyway, here is the next chapter. Also, there is a super special note at the end of the chapter everyone must read!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Destructors Rise **

"Don't worry kids," announced Mr. Jones. "We have word that Frieda will be fine. And now that the arena has been fixed when can commence to the next match."

"Hold up," interrupted Jaden and everyone's attention was suddenly focused on Jaden. "We want a tag team battle! Me and Luke versus Kai and Grace!

Jones thought about it for a while before deciding, "I'll allow this, if Grace and Kai agree to it."

"I think I'd rather battle on my own thank you," replied Grace stubbornly. "Right Kai."

Grace death starred Kai and he squealed before replying, "Uh I agree with Grace."

"Scared you'll lose Ace," taunted Jaden.

"Shut up!" spat Grace.

"That's it," added Luke. "She's sacred that she's going to lose, so she's hoping that Kai will get picked in the single battle and she won't have to fight one of us."

"Excuse me!" snapped Grace. "I dare you to say that again!"

"I'll say it as many times as I want," replied Luke.

"We accept!" roared Grace.

'What a fool,' thought Jaden. 'I knew it would be easy to convince her to this battle.'

"Okay then," said Jones. "The next match will be a tag team battle. Jaden and Luke versus Grace and Kai. Let the match begin."

The four readied their beys while Kai held his up fro the crowd to see.

"I'm going to rock this battle with Apatosaurus!" declared Kai.

The bey had a blue face bolt with a yellow Apatosaurus symbol on it and brown earth tremor marks. The energy ring was crystal green, had mucky-yellow coloured edges on one side while the other side had green streaks. The fusion wheel was a stone dirt colour and had jagged edges. The spin track is very tall and is light toned brown in colour. Lastly, the performance tip was wide and is light stone brown colour with yellow accents that reach up someway to the spin track.

"Just try and tangle with my bey Venom Serpiente!" declared Jaden as she held up her bey.

The bey had a green face bolt with the outline of a serpent on it. The energy ring was green and had green snake like fang marks on them. The fusion wheel was silver while the spin track was green and the performance tip silver.

The four readied their beys and prepared for battle.

"3!" cried Grace and Kai.

"2!" added Jaden and Luke.

"1!" finished the crowd.

"Let it rip!"

The four beys spun into battle and Grace quickly went on the offensive.

'I'm going to end this quick,' thought Grace.

"Special move!" cried Grace. "Special move! Flaming Fury!"

Purple aura suddenly surrounded Virgo and the whole field was set ablaze.

"Take this!" spat Grace.

Jaden just smirked and said, "Luke. Would you do the honors?"

"With pleasure," replied Luke as he cracked his knuckles. "Special move! Destruction Bringer!"

The golden man appeared and began to spin around the field. As the man spun, he created darkness that overwhelmed and put out the flames.

"So sorry," spat Luke.

"I have more then one way to put you in your place!" roared Grace. "Charge Virgo!"

Virgo spun forward when Jaden interrupted. "I'm sorry! But we don't allow dorks to beat us! Special move! Serpiente's Misery!"

A black serpent with jade glowing eyes wearing a silver tiara with a jade gem on it appeared. The eyes glowed and Virgo suddenly stopped moving while the Virgo beast was turned to stone.

"What's going on?" questioned Grace.

"Your bey has been turned to stone," replied Jaden.

"I'll take it from here!" interrupted Kai.

"Not so fast!" spat Jaden. "You can join Virgo as a statue!"

The serpent now looked at Apatosaurus and the bey stopped moving while the bey beast dinosaur was turned to stone.

"This isn't good," commented Kai.

"Finish them," ordered Jaden to Luke. "I've set up the win."

"Crush them Jupiter!" roared Luke and the Golden Man charged.

The Man lifted his fists and smashed the two statues apart while the bey Jupiter itself smashed into Apatosaurus and Virgo with a bang and knocked them out of the arena.

"Piece of cake," spat Jaden as her bey returned.

"That wasn't even a challenge to us," added Luke as his bey returned also.

"I knew your anger would get the better of you," snorted Jaden as she watched as Grace feel to her knees and so did Kai.

"Pathetic," stated Luke and she and Jaden walked away.

Both Grace and Kai couldn't believe they had been defeated so easily.

"How?" questioned Grace.

"They were tough," added Kai.

"And the winners of this battle is Team King Destructors," announced Jones. "They move onto the semi finals."

* * *

**_"Those two seem promising," said the Dark Figure. "They would be easy to convince to join our cause."_**

* * *

**To be continued: **

**I know this was a short battle, but I was trying to show how strong Jaden and Luke are as a team. Still, please review.**

**SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE YOU ALL MUST READ: **Today, I am going on a holiday and I wont be back till next week. So I will end up updating on either Thursday or Friday. Sorry for the delay, but it can't be helped. Until then, see you guys next week.


	16. Chapter 16: Into Darkness

**I'm back people! I have returned from my awesome holiday and will now give you the next chapter of the story. Also, I will be updating every day but the times in the day I will be updating will be all over the place. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Into Darkness**

* * *

"I just love this," said the Dark Figure. "This just keeps getting better and better."

The Dark Figure stood up and walked over to the window.

"Artemis will be one of our greatest pawns and will also give us more energy for the ritual to revive our master," said the Dark Figure.

"Indeed," replied the two cloaked figures.

"The time of the awakening is nearing," continued the Dark Figure. "Soon enough energy will be produced for the master to absorb and he will rise. The master will complete what Nemesis started and will seal the world in eternal darkness."

The Dark Figure turned away from the window and walked to his brown desk. He sat down and pressed a button under the desk. A TV screen rose from the front of the desk and turned on.

The screen was switching between images of a girl. She had long curly dark chocolate coloured hair and had an hourglass figure. Her eyes always seemed to be a different colour every time the screen changed to another image.

"So this is the girl," spat the Dark Figure smugly.

"Yes," replied the Female Cloaked Figure.

"We have been keeping a close eye on her as you requested," added the Male Cloaked Figure.

'The Yin Yang Goddess,' thought the Dark Figure as he watched the images and examined them carefully. The so called chosen one who will inherit the power of light while the bey inherits the darkness. A balance that must be carefully maintained. She is the perfect pawn. She will be even more useful then Artemis. Her abilities go beyond that of Artemis.'

The Dark Figure watched as the image of a crash between a car and truck appeared. It then changed to that of a funeral.

'I see,' thought the Dark Figure. 'The accident that killed her parents is what unleashed the power. The loss of her parents brought out her sorrow and despair. In order to stop her from destroying herself, the Gods chose her. She would become a light, while her bey would absorb the darkness of her heart.'

* * *

**_"She will be more then a pawn. She will be the piece that puts our foe into checkmate and helps us seal the world in eternal darkness."_**

* * *

'Yes,' thought the Dark Figure as he communicated with his master telepathically. 'Soon you will awaken and you will turn this world in one of shadows and misery. You will be the ruler of the new dark world.'

* * *

Max sat on a bench in the Summer Dorm courtyard. He had his arms crossed and was slouching.

'What's happening,' thought Max 'I felt something strange from Artemis when she was battling. Something abnormal. Something twisted. Something evil.'

* * *

_'What is this…power?' thought Max with sweat running down his face. _

_"A twisted power," replied the Voice. "A power that had to be sealed within the bloodline of a family. This girl has managed to release the power and has become possessed by it."_

_"Possessed," murmured Max._

* * *

_'That was the twisted power,' thought Max._

_'Indeed,' replied the Voice. 'It is a dangerous power that was never supposed to be used.'_

* * *

"But why would she use this twisted power?" asked Max to himself. "If it's so dangerous why would she endanger the lives of someone she was battling?"

_"Perhaps she was not responsible for her actions," suggested the Voice. _

"But who would make her do something like that?" questioned Max.

Max unfolded his arms and pulled out his bey and looked at it. His bey had some sort of hidden power, and he knew that this power was connected to the strange voice he had been hearing lately.

"Are you okay?" asked Simon as he, Blaze and Kiara approached Max.

Max looked up at his three team mates with a concerned face before standing up.

"We all know there is something wrong with Artemis," said Max with a serious look in his eye.

Max's three team mates nodded their heads in reply.

"Her power wasn't natural," commented Simon. "It was…unnatural."

"I don't even know how to describe it," added Blaze.

"There was something supernatural about her power," added Kiara. "It was, well, evil. I could feel it. Her power was pure evil. And she wanted to hurt Frieda."

"That's right," replied Max. "Her power is dangerous. And in the next round whoever she faces, they could get seriously injured. They may even be worse then Frieda was when she lost."

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Simon.

"Find out what's going on," replied Max. "I have a feeling that Artemis doing this is just the beginning of something much bigger."

* * *

**_"Hahahahahahahahahaha! The little brat is right. But there is nothing he can do to stop me. Artemis' descent into darkness is just the beginning of my plan. You better watch yourself boy. Because you'll never expect what I have in store for this academy. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"_**

* * *

It was night as Team Nova Flare quietly snuck around to the Jupiter dorm courtyard. They stopped and hid behind a bush to make sure that there was no one out for a midnight stroll.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Blaze.

"Definitely," replied Max.

They began to move out when they heard some footsteps. They quickly ducked back behind the bushes and watched as someone entered the courtyard.

The person was none other then Artemis.

"It's her," stated Simon as they watched on.

Artemis slowly approached the fountain and kneeled in front of it.

She began to speak in some sort of strange language and Team Nova Flare watched as dark purple energy began to materialize around her. The fountain's water began to turn a dark purple and Artemis stood up and laughed manically as more dark energy appeared around her.

Max suddenly grabbed his head as a strange feeling began to surge through his brain.

"Max are you okay?" asked Kiara quietly.

"My…head," mumbled Max as images began to flash before his eyes.

"Just stay calm," suggested Blaze and Simon.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Max as red aura materialized around him and then blasted away the dark energy, catching Artemis' attention.

"You," spat Artemis as he got out her launcher and attached her bey.

"Let it rip!" roared Artemis as her bey blasted its way into the bush and unleashed a shockwave that sent Team Nova Flare flying.

Max continued to scream as his head was surging with pain.

"Run Max!" shouted Simon and he readied his bey.

"We'll hold her off!" added Kiara as she readied her bey also.

"You have to go!" ordered Blaze as she also readied her bey.

"Let it rip!"

The three beys spun into battle and clashed with Huntress.

Max began to crawl away when he finally couldn't take more of the pain and collapsed.

* * *

Max awoke in a strange stone room. He stood up and walked over to a wooden door and opened it. He went down a flight of stairs and then opened another wooden door. The next room was big and there were many people watching as a pope of some sort was holding up a red sword.

No one took notice of Max and he realized the man in red armour kneeling in front of the pope was his bey's beast.

Then something even more bazar caught Max's attention. In the corner of the room stood a young woman who looked exactly like Ninel.

"No way," stated Max. "Is this some kind of memory?"

Max watched as the Pope gave the Red Knight the sword and he held it up and red energy flowed into him. Everyone clapped and cheered for the Red Knight.

* * *

Max's eyes burst open as he realized he was back in the real world. He watched as Artemis was sending waves of dark energy at his teammates who were doing their bests to dodge the attacks.

Max stood up and ran over to his teammates.

"Max! What are you doing?" asked Simon.

"Get out of here you idiot!" demanded Blaze.

"I'm not going anywhere!" replied Max as he readied his bey. "Let it rip!"

Flame Swordsman spun towards Huntress and smashed through the dark energy. The two beys clashed and Max told his team to run.

His team did what he said. They recalled their beys and ran off.

"You made a grave mistake battling me," spat Artemis. "I will seal you in eternal darkness."

"Our battle will have to wait!" replied Max with flames in his eyes.

"Excuse me," snorted Artemis confused.

"Heat this up Swordsman!" roared Max and his bey unleashed an inferno.

The entire courtyard was lite up with flames and Max recalled his bey while Artemis unleashed a wave of dark energy that extinguished the flames. She cursed extremely loudly and then vanished into the shadows as the teachers and students from the Jupiter dorm came out to see what was going on.

Max caught up with his teammates and explained to them the memory he saw.

"This is getting more weird by the second," stated Simon as they stopped running once they were in the halls of the Summer Dorm.

"What is happening around here?" asked Blaze.

"I have no idea," replied Max. "But I know one thing. Something evil is at work here."

* * *

"So you accept the conditions?" asked the Dark Figure.

"Of course," replied Luke as he stood with Jaden.

"We would never pass up a chance to smash Team Nova Flare," added Jaden with a smirk.

"Excellent," replied the Dark Figure. "You will serve your purpose well."

* * *

**To be continued: **

**So, there are more mysterious and questions after reading this chapter. The next chapter should be the next battle for the tournament. Until then, please review! **


	17. Chapter 17: Calm before the Storm

**I know I said I was going to do the next battle of the Tournament but I was really busy today, so I did something different. I should have more time tomorrow and that's when I'll post the next battle for the tournament. For now, please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Calm before the Storm**

* * *

The Dark Figure watched as Artemis entered the room.

"Hello Artemis," said the Dark Figure. "How was your day?"

Artemis just grunted in reply.

"I heard you ran into a little trouble," stated the Dark Figure. "Is that true."

Artemis didn't reply this time.

"Answer me!" roared the Dark Figure.

"Yes," replied Artemis.

The Dark Figure leaped forward, grabbed Artemis by the throat and pinned her to the wall.

"Do you know how important this is?" asked the Dark Figure angrily while choking Artemis. "If this fails a lot of bad things are going to happen to me and you."

Artemis began to mumble something and the dark Figure spat in her face.

"Don't you dare make another mistake or you'll feel my wrath," spat the Dark Figure.

He dropped Artemis and then stepped back.

"Go to hell," spat Artemis.

"Looks like you need to learn some manners," said the Dark Figure with a smirk. "It would be my pleasure to teach you some."

He held out his hand and dark energy began to flow out of it. The energy went around Artemis and picked her up. Artemis cursed as the energy began to flow into her.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" screamed Artemis.

"What's that you say," said the Dark Figure. "You want more. Well then, your wish is my command."

More dark energy went into Artemis and see began to thrash violently.

"Stoooooooooooooooooooooop!" screamed Artemis.

The dark energy returned to the Dark Figure's hand and Artemis fell to the ground.

"Don't fail me again," said the Dark Figure.

* * *

Team Nova Flare walked down the hallway and came to a room.

Max knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a nurse.

"Come in," said the Nurse and Team Nova Flare entered and they saw Frieda sleeping in a bed.

"She was a bit beat up but she's fine now," said the Nurse.

"Anything strange about her condition?" asked Max.

"Well," replied the Nurse. "We have been getting unusual brain activity."

The Nurse put an x-ray up on the wall. It was an x-ray of Frieda's head. They could see that there were small black dots all around the brain.

"What is that?" asked Simon.

"We have no idea," replied the Nurse. "But we have noticed that these black dots are growing bigger and are spreading throughout her body."

"Oh my gosh," commented Kiara.

"What is going on?" questioned Blaze.

'This has something to do with Artemis,' thought Max. 'I just know it.'

* * *

_"End this Huntress!" roared Artemis as the purple and the black Huntress appeared and smashed the bottom of the stadium and created an explosion of dark energy._

_ Frieda cried out as the explosion sent her flying into the back wall and the same went for her bey._

_ The dark energy retracted into Artemis, she recalled her bey and walked off. _

* * *

"We should probably go train for the next match," suggested Blaze.

"Right," replied Max as the team left.

* * *

Frieda walked through the dark corridors. She had no idea where she was and it was really cold.

Suddenly, chains appeared from nowhere and tied her up. A black shadow emerged and laughed evilly at Frieda.

* * *

Frieda's eyes burst open as she sat up in bed.

"Are you okay?" asked the Nurse.

"Nightmare," replied Frieda as she panted.

The Nurse looked at the brain scanner and could see that the black dots had suddenly multiplied.

* * *

**"Hahahahahah! My time is nearing. Soon, very soon, I will rise! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"**

* * *

**To be continued: **

**Short chapter, I know. But I was really busy. I was only able to update another of my stories because I already had the chapter finished and forgot to post it. I should have more time tomorrow thought. So please review! **


	18. Chapter 18: Growing Storm

**Here we have chapter 18, and there is a super important note at the end of this chapter you all must read. Please read and review! **

* * *

**Chapter 18: Growing Storm**

* * *

The students had packed into the stadium once more. They were impatiently waiting for the match to begin.

Mr. Jones stepped up to the microphone to announce the battles. "So far, two teams have passed into the semi-final round. Team Nova Flare and Team King Destructors. Now for the next match, we will see the Mars Dorm's Team Crimson take on the Venus Dorm's Team Power Burst!"

The crowd cheered for both dorms.

"Now then," continued Jones. "We will introduce Team Power Burst. Our first blader is Linh Tuan!"

The crowd watched as a girl entered the stadium. She was wearing a yellow and white mandarin-collared knee length halter dress with light pink floral prints on it. She was also wearing a pair of light pink gloves, a black leather bey holster around her waist and gold coloured earrings.

"Our next blader is Aiya," continued Jones.

The crowd cheered as a girl with dark brown that went to her chest entered. She was wearing a plain brown long sleeved shirt and a dark purple cloak that reached down to her feet. She was also wearing long light brown pants and large socks.

'Hey I've seen that girl,' thought Max. 'She was battling that time I met Taylor.'

"And our last blader is Taylor Prince," continued Jones.

The crowd cheered yet again as Taylor appeared and waved.

"Now to introduce Team Crimson," continued Jones. "Our first balder is Morgan Blue Robinson Abyss."

Morgan entered the stadium and waved to the crowd.

"Next up is Regina," stated Jones.

A girl entered the arena and the crowd cheered. She was wearing a sea green one piece and a purple belt over the top. Underneath, she was wearing a pastel blue and white striped shirt with a pink trim. Her boots were blue and her socks were lavender. She also had a blue stripped visor and a lavender armband on her right forearm.

"And last but not least," added Jones. "Unmei."

The crowd cheered but no one else entered the arena.

Jones looked at rest of Team Crimson, the two bladers just shrugged.

"Uh," mumbled Jones. "It appears that Unmei couldn't make it. So, Team Crimson will have to battle with just two bladers."

'I wonder why she isn't here,' thought Max.

The crowd's attention was brought to the screen, which flashed with images before stopping.

**Regina VS Aiya **

"And the first battle will be between Regina and Aiya," announced Jones.

Regina and Aiya stepped up to the arena and starred at each other.

"Get ready to fall prey to my Amazonian Atlanta," stated Regina as she held up her bey. Its face bolt had a bow, arrow and the word Atlanta printed on it. The energy ring was a sea foam colour and had swirl designs on it while the silver fusion wheel had a wind design. Lastly, the performance tip and spin track were both red.

"My Poison Arachne and I will destroy you," declared Aiya as she held up her bey. It had a purple energy ring with black stripes, on top was a spider head with eight eyes and the spin track and performance tip were both black.

The two took out their launchers and got their beys ready.

"3!" cried the crowd.

"2!" added Regina.

"1!" finished Aiya.

"Let it rip!"

The two beys spun into the arena and Arachne backed away from Atlanta.

"Going on the defensive huh," commented Regina. "Then I'll come to you."

Atlanta charged forward but Arachne swiftly dodged the attack and ran.

Atlanta turned around and charged, but Arachne continued to maneuver and move away from the opposing bey.

"What kind of strategy is this?" asked Regina bluntly.

"I'm sorry," replied Aiya. "Please don't be mad at me."

Regina looked at Aiya and saw that she was ready to tear up.

The crowd stopped cheering and just watched, as Aiya was about to cry.

"I didn't mean to…" started Regina.

"Meanie," said Aiya as she began to cry.

"Awkward," commented Max.

Regina and the crowd watched as Aiya cried for about a minute before she wiped her tears away and told everyone she was ready to start.

Regina looked back at the arena with everyone else and was shocked to see that Atlanta was wobbling.

"What happened?" asked Regina. "Atlanta couldn't have used up its stamina in that time by just spinning.

Aiya smiled before laughing.

"I can't believe everyone fell for that," commented Aiya.

"Wait," said Max. "Don't tell me she."

"Show the reply," suggested Aiya.

Everyone looked up at the screen as it showed when everyone was watching Aiya cry. The crowd looked closely as it zoomed in on the arena and showed Arachne attacking Atlanta while the bey was helpless without its master to command.

"You little brat!" spat Regina.

"That's life for you," replied Aiya.

"You'll pay for that!" declared Regina. "Special move! Water Shards!"

Atlanta lit up and some waves of water were thrown at Arachne.

Aiya yawned as her bey easily dodged the attacks without trying.

Regina was getting annoyed, and she was also confused at the fact that Arachne was able to pull off such amazing maneuvers without even tipping the slightest.

"How do you have such good balance?" asked Regina.

"Think about it," replied Aiya. "A normal bey beast either has two of four legs, but a spider has eight, giving it much more balance."

"That's it!" snapped Regina. "I'm going to wipe that smirk of your face! Special move! Ground Shaker!"

The ground began to shake and create cracks, one of which Arachne ended up trapped in.

"Now I have you!" declared Regina as Atlanta built up power. "Attack!"

Atlanta shot forward and Aiya smiled.

"Special move! Sonic Web!" interrupted Aiya.

Regina waited for something to happen but nothing did.

"So much for that!" snarled Regina.

Suddenly, Atlanta stopped charging.

"Why did you stop Atlanta?" asked Regina as she then commanded her bey to move.

Atlanta began to charge again before stopping once more.

"Why is my bey stopping?" questioned Regina.

"Did you forget my special move?" asked Aiya.

"It didn't do anything," replied Regina.

"But it did," said Aiya. "It left an invisible web that is trapping your bey."

"What!" cried Regina.

"And now I think I'm going to end this now that your paralyzed," stated Aiya. "Special move! Fang Slash!"

Sonic vibrations began to build up around Arachne before the bey began to spin around the arena and build up power.

"No you don't!" cried Regina.

Atlanta managed to get out of the webs before attacking Arachne. However, the Atlanta then began to wobble.

"Why is Atlanta wobbling?" questioned Regina.

"Poison of course," replied Aiya. "When you hit Arachne, your bey was hit with a sonic wave that disrupted your beys spin. And the bey is also caught in the web again."

Regina gritted her teeth as she saw that Aiya was right.

"I'm getting bored," commented Aiya. "So I'm going to end this. Special move! Venom Slash!"

The bey covered itself in sonic vibrations again and charged forward. Regina could only watch as a black spider rammed into a woman with a bow and arrow. At the same time, Arachne sent a mirage of attacks at Atlanta.

Everyone in the stadium could see that Regina was about to lose.

'No,' thought Regina. 'I can't lose to this little twerp.'

**_"So you don't want to lose?"_**

'Who said that?' thought Regina.

**_"That doesn't matter. But if you let me in, I can give you the power to win this. What do you say?"_**

Regina watched as Aiya and her bey easily knocked around Atlanta.

'Deal,' thought Regina.

**_"Excellent. This might sting a little. So, try to think happy thoughts. Hahahahahaha."_**

Everyone in the stadium suddenly looked at Regina as she began to scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Regina.

Regina began to twitch and then she suddenly stopped.

'Oh my gosh,' thought Max. 'I can feel some kind of dark power coming from her.'

Regina gave a twisted smile before roaring, "Dark move!"

Regina gathered a ball of dark energy in her hands and her eyes went pitch black. She then threw the ball of energy at her bey and it radiated with dark lightning.

Max watched as the Woman with a bow and arrow appeared and turned black, at the same time he could hear a strange noise.

'Is Atlanta crying,' thought Max.

"Pitch Black Chaotic Attack!" spat Regina.

The Woman sprouted wings of dark energy before covering the arena in darkness.

Aiya watched as her worst fears came to life in front of her. This time, she really did cry.

The lights in the stadium dimmed and it went cold. Everyone was silent.

'Dark move,' thought Max. 'She's just like Artemis.'

"Hahahahahahahahhahahaha!" laughed Regina. "End this Atlanta!"

A dark bolt of lightning appeared and struck Arachne with a crash.

Aiya cried out as she was flung back from the impact and her bey was smashed into the ground.

The crowd remained silent and Max had sweat was running down his face as he thought back to when he saw Artemis battle.

_"End this Huntress!" roared Artemis as the purple and black Huntress appeared and smashed the bottom of the stadium and created an explosion of dark energy. _

_Frieda cried out as the explosion sent her flying into the back wall and the same went for her bey._

Some nurses with a stretcher came and took Aiya and her bey away.

Regina recalled her bey and walked off, smirking devilishly.

'What in the world is going on?' thought Max.

* * *

**"Another blader who will help us with our cause has joined us," said the Dark Figure. "Excellent. Everything is moving smoothly."**

* * *

**To be continued: **

**Now it is time for the super important note.**

**EXTREMELY SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE YOU ALL MUST READ: **Starting tomorrow I am back to school. Which means I will have less time to write chapters. So, the minimum is a chapter a week, but I'll try to update as much as possible. So until then, **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19: Growing Shadows

**It's been a week, but I managed to bust out the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy, also, I am making this chapter to be in memory of Grace of Flame. **

* * *

**_In loving memory of Grace of Flame, your stories will always be remembered as well you. Your spirit will live on forever. _**

**Chapter 19: Growing Shadows **

* * *

**"I am getting restless."**

"I know master," replied the Dark Figure. "But you must be patient. Soon everything will fall into place."

**"You want me to be patient! Do you know how long I have been trapped! Do you know what it feels like to be completely powerless! No! You don't do you! I'm so close to awakening that I can taste the sweet scent of victory already. Now, make sure nothing goes wrong. You know what will happen if you fail."**

The Dark Figure cowered and stepped back. "Yes Master."

**"Now leave!"**

The Dark Figure opened the door and left.

**"Now, I want these little brats to entertain me well. I want them to give me the ultimate entertainment before my resurrection party." **

* * *

The next battles between Team Crimson and Team Power Burst had been put on hold due to the serious injuries to Aiya.

Team Nova Flare made their way to the infirmary where they found Aiya in a bed next to Frieda's. Aiya was still out cold from her battle and Frieda was sleeping.

Kiara went over to Frieda, Blaze and Simon went over to Aiya while Max went to the x-rays of Frieda.

Max examined it and was shocked to see that the black dots had grown bigger and were rapidly spreading through her body.

'What is going on?' thought Max.

Max shifted his gaze to an x-ray of Aiya. It was nearly identical to Frieda's first x-ray.

'Is that dark power doing all of this?' thought Max as he remembered the strange battles.

* * *

_"End this Huntress!" roared Artemis as the purple and black Huntress appeared and smashed the bottom of the stadium and created an explosion of dark energy. _

_Frieda cried out as the explosion sent her flying into the back wall and the same went for her bey._

* * *

_Regina gave a twisted smile before roaring, "Dark move!"_

_Regina gathered a ball of dark energy in her hands and her eyes went pitch black. She then threw the ball of energy at her bey and it radiated with dark lightning._

_"Pitch Black Chaotic Attack!" spat Regina. _

_The Woman sprouted wings of dark energy before covering the arena in darkness. _

_Aiya watched as her worst fears came to life in front of her. This time, she really did cry._

_The lights in the stadium dimmed and it went cold. Everyone was silent. _

_"Hahahahahahahahhahahaha!" laughed Regina. "End this Atlanta!"_

_A dark bolt of lightning appeared and struck Arachne with a crash. _

_Aiya cried out as she was flung back from the impact and her bey was smashed into the ground._

* * *

'I don't understand why Artemis and Regina are using dark moves,' thought Max. 'They didn't act all weird until the battle. Is someone responsible for this happening?'

"She's awake," commented Simon as Aiya's eyes opened.

"What happened?" mumbled Aiya as she examined Simon and Blaze looking over here.

"You were in the middle of a battle with Regina and then she unleashed a dark move and it threw you into a wall," replied Blaze as if this happened all the time.

"That was so scary," stated Aiya as she buried her face in her hands. "I saw my worst fears come to life."

At that moment Frieda woke up and was startled to see Aiya in a bed next to hers.

"What's going on?" asked Frieda.

"Aiya was injured in a battle like you were," replied Kiara.

"Why is this happening?" questioned Frieda. "Since when did battles cause injuries like this?"

"I have the exact same question?" interrupted Max as the turned to face his friends. "Something isn't right here. First Artemis goes all crazy and then Regina part way through a battle. Something isn't right here. Something is pulling the strings behind these strange occurrences. Someone is making Regina and Artemis go all weird and use dark moves. I mean, what else could be happening?"

Team Nova Flare looked at each other.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Simon.

"Ever since I came here," replied Max. "Strange things have been happening. I can see bey spirits; I can hear them and communicate with them. I hear this strange voice and this voice seems to know what's going on and it's telling me to use this power that I have. I can even sense this dark energy, like I can feel the dark power radiating from Artemis and Regina."

"So what your saying is, this figure behind the scenes is turning students into their own personal puppets?" replied Kiara. "And you seem to be connected to all of this?"

Max nodded.

"Wait," interrupted Blaze. "Does this mean there's like some serious bad guy doing this? Think about it, how many whack jobs did the legendary Gingka Hagane face? The Dark Nebula and the possessed Ryuga. The Spiral Core and Faust. And of course Rago and Nemesis. Does this mean there's like some other dude like that here, and this guy is trying to do something evil as well."

"But what would they be doing by turning students into puppets," stated Frieda as she joined the conversation. "I mean, what's the point. There isn't enough students in the academy to make an army or something, so it sounds pointless."

"We don't have all the pieces yet," replied Simon. "But it is obvious that something strange is going on. I mean did you see how Regina twitched and screamed before she went all crazy and performed the dark move?"

"We don't know who's doing this," stated Max. "We don't why or what they plan to do. But we do know we can't let them get away with this. We'll save Artemis and Regina and stop whatever is going on."

Max stepped forward and Simon, Blaze and Kiara all placed their hands together. Max added his hand and looked at his teammates.

"Let's do this," declared Max and they threw their hands into the air.

* * *

**To be continued: The next battle between Team Crimson and Team Power Burst begins! With Unmei still to make her appearance, it's a tag team match! Who will come out on top, Crimson or Power Burst? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	20. Chapter 20: Nearing shadows

**Hello everyone, here is chapter 20! And as you all have seen, I changed the title of the story to Beyblade Legends Academy: season 1: Darkness Transcends. That's because there will be another season after this! That's right season 2! Dark Prophecy! I'm not giving away any details for the next season. You're going to have to wait until the last chapter of season 1 to see. Also, remember Professor Drake from the chapter Darkness on the Move? Well, his name has been changed to Professor Viper. Enjoy this chapter! **

**Also, I was pretty busy today so I wasn't able to write what I was originally intending. But, ****please read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Nearing shadows **

* * *

Max thrashed around in his sleep. He was having a nightmare.

* * *

_Max watched as kids screamed and fire continued to rise from buildings. There were explosions and Max was unable to move. He couldn't do anything. _

_'Why can't I move?' thought Max. _

_"Why!" cried Max. But no sound came from his mouth. _

_Suddenly, the kids dropped as orbs appeared from their chests and flew away. _

_'No!' thought Max. 'What's happening to them?' _

_Suddenly, a huge shadow like creature appeared and the orbs flew into it. The shadow laughed before throwing a punch towards Max. _

_Max closed his eyes, as the fist was about to make contact with him, when he awoke. _

* * *

Max sat up with sweet running down his face. Max buried his face into his hands.

"What's happening to me?" He asked himself.

* * *

**"How is the process going?"**

"Well master," replied the Dark Figure to the black computer screen. "Everything is going well. The girl Unmei is progressing well."

**"Good. Unmei will play a core piece in this game of chess. She will be my queen piece. The piece that wipes out all others until I, the King can end the game and call checkmate." **

"We will continue to make sure Unmei transforms properly," replied the Dark Figure.

**"You better. Unmei is far too important to my plan. She must become our pawn. She will help me to gain the energy I need to properly awaken and continue what Nemesis started. Do not fail me." **

"Yes master," replied the Dark Figure as he turned the computer off.

The Dark Figure stood up and walked over to the wall. He taped it three times in different places and the wall slid back to reveal a secret room.

The Dark Figure stepped into the dark cold room. On the far wall was Unmei. Her clothes were ripped, and her skin bruised and battered. Her lip was cut and she had a black eye.

Unmei looked up as the Dark Figure approached her.

"It's time for some more," snickered the Dark Figure.

"No," mumbled Unmei. "Please. I've been told what will happen if you release that power. You must not let it take me over."

"Oh sorry," replied the Dark Figure. "But we need that power to come out. You see, we need your dark side to come out so you will become the ultimate pawn."

The Dark Figure raised his arm and dark energy poured out his hand and entered an orb in the center of the room.

The white orb turned dark and sent purple electricity at Unmei.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Unmei as the electricity shocked her and forced its way into her body.

"Excellent," spat the Dark Figure. "Soon. Very soon. Everything will come together and the master will rise."

* * *

Max walked to one side of his room before turning around and walking to the other. He continued this process while his hands were behind his back.

'I don't understand why this is happening?' thought Max. 'This evil, whatever it is. Why is it doing this? What does it have to gain? Why is it here? What is it doing?'

Max sighed as he sat down on his bed. He looked over to the bedside table and watched as his bey gleamed in the light.

He walked over to his bey and picked it up.

Max suddenly felt dizzy and he stumbled onto the bed. He dropped Flame Swordsman onto the floor before falling unconscious.

* * *

_Max opened his eyes and stood up. He looked around and saw that he was in a village of some sort. He could see huts and people wearing sashes. _

_That's when he noticed a red knight standing in the distance. Everyone's attention was focused on the knight. _

_The Knight held his sword in the air and red light shot up into the air. _

_'What in the world?' questioned Max. _

* * *

Aiya opened her eyes when she heard a yelp. She turned to the bed next to her and saw Frieda having what appeared to be a fit.

"Nurse!" cried Aiya and the nurse rushed into the room. She took one glance at Frieda before trying her best to hold her down.

Aiya watched in horror as Frieda twitched and her eyes went blank.

Finally, Frieda stopped and she calmed down. Frieda was awake, but had her eyes closed and was resting.

"What happened?" asked Aiya to the Nurse.

The Nurse looked at Aiya before taking out a big poster, which was a new x-ray of Frieda.

Aiya had to stop herself from crying out in horror as she surveyed the x-ray.

The black dots had completely surrounded Frieda's bones on the outside and were now spreading to the inside.

'Frieda,' thought Aiya as she looked over to Frieda. 'What's happening to you?'

* * *

**To be continued:**

**I will try to do the next battle for the tournament next week, but only if my schedule allows me to do so. Any way's I hope you all enjoyed and please review! **


	21. Chapter 21: Training Days

**Please, please, please, please, please, please forgive me for taking so long to update! It's been like forever since I've done so! My homework just grew by a whole heap, and when I wasn't doing work I was either eating, sleeping or taking a break. Which meant I wasn't able to update till now! So, once again. I'm sorry. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Training Days**

* * *

Max entered the pool area where everyone was hanging out on the hot day. He didn't feel like having fun though. For once, his smile was not on his face at all. It had been replaced with a frown.

He was confused. He felt uneasy. He knew there was something going on at the academy; he knew someone was pulling the strings. He knew someone was turning kids into his pawns and using them as puppets to do his bidding.

'Why?' thought Max.

The question was buzzing around in his mind like a bee that wouldn't go away. The question was eating away at him. And he couldn't come up with a logical explanation. He and his team had talked about it earlier, and they deduced that there wasn't enough students at the academy to build an army, or a small army at that. Yet kids were being taken by the mysterious foe. But for what? Besides injuring kids, these pawns couldn't do much else. Max sat down on a chair away from everyone else and sighed. He knew at this point in time there was nothing he could do. This whole thing was like a puzzle. And he knew he was trying to solve a puzzle without all the pieces. And he was also trying to do it without the box that told him what the puzzle was supposed to look like. He needed to be patient; he needed to wait for the right time. But patients weren't really his strong point. He was more of action first, questions later kind of guy. If he got into trouble along the way, that's when he would think about it.

Max gripped his bey and examined it. It was super shiny after he gave it a clean this morning. For some reason, he felt like his bey had some part in this too. But like the plan this evil foe was conducting, he wasn't sure what it was. Max slipped the bey into his bag and took of his shirt so that he was now only in his red and black swim shorts. He sighed before closing his eyes and leaning back on his chair.

* * *

"More!" demanded Jaden as Luke and Artemis were thrown back from Jaden's horrifying new powers. Dark energy radiated through her veins. She had a wicked smile plastered across her face and her eyes were glowing dangerously red and green. Her eyes were like that of a snake, waiting to sink its fangs into its prey.

"Jaden," gasped Luke. "Were tired and hurt. We've been practicing all day. Besides, the Boss told us not to over use the dark power too much. He said there would be consequences."

"So what," scoffed Jaden. "I don't care what that moron thinks. This power is beyond anything I've ever felt. The dark power is increasing my strength every minute. Soon I will be invincible. Soon I will be strong enough to beat Kiara and get my revenge from when she beat me."

"But," objected Luke.

"No buts," spat Jaden. "Besides, shouldn't you be doing the same? Don't you want the power to get revenge on Max? That little twerp got you good, and as much as I would like to stomp him flat, I think it would be better if you did it."

Luke paused for a moment before agreeing. "Okay."

"Good," snorted Jaden. "Artemis." Jaden turned to face Artemis. Even she looked like she should lie down. Jaden had been going full on at them. She also had use steady doses of the dark power, even more careful then her teammates. If she over did it, she would lose control of her powers. And this could end bad for everyone around, including herself. But she didn't like her master as it is, and Jaden had easily convinced her to over do it.

"I'm in," replied Artemis with a wicked smile. "Let's do this. I can't wait to wipe the floor with those losers."

"Team King Destructors are going all the way to the top!" declared Jaden while her teammates laughed maliciously.

* * *

Max was awoken by the scream of a boy. He eyes burst open and he watched as a boy watched sadly as his bey was knocked out of an arena near the pool. His opponent laughed and recalled his own. He had curly brown hair and was wearing blue swim shorts.

"That's what you get!" snapped the Opponent.

The Boy looked sadly at his defeated bey. It had scratches and a few small cracks in it from the battle.

"Now say you're sorry!" demanded the Opponent.

"I'm sorry," mumbled the Boy as tears formed in his eyes.

"Say it louder!" snapped the Opponent.

At this point in time, Max had seen enough. He stepped in front of the Boy and faced the Opponent.

"Back off!" warned Max. His words caught the attention of everyone in the pool area.

"Out of the way chump!" demanded the Opponent.

"Never!" replied Max firmly. "No way am I going to let you bully this kid!"

"He was saying how he thought it was funny that I didn't get into the Battle of the Dorms Tournament! He thought it was funny that I was sick and couldn't even try to get in! And I taught him a lesson!" explained the Opponent.

"You totally over reacted!" replied Max. "He probably didn't even mean it that way! You need to learn to calm down!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" snapped the Opponent.

"Then how about I teach you some manners!" suggested Max. "Alright," replied the Opponent. "You've got a deal."

Max and the Bully moved to the special arena in the pool area. The kids had agreed to watch and moved out of the pool. A special arena moved from the bottom of the pool to the surface. Max stood at one end while the Bully stood at the other.

"The names Jones," said the Bully. "Prepare to lose."

"Not in a million years," replied Max.

Max pulled his red and black launcher out and inserted his bey. Jones pulled out a blue and black launcher and prepared his bey also.

Simon was in the middle of a conversation with his bey spirits when he entered the pool area and saw Max about to battle.

'Max,' thought Simon. 'You can never stay out of trouble can you?'

"3!" cried Max.

"2!" added Jones.

"1!' finished the crowd.

"Let it rip!"

Flame Swordsman and Jones' Grand Aquarios spun into battle. Jones smirked at Max's bey as if he knew something Max didn't know.

'I'm going to do this in one move,' thought Max.

"Attack Swordsman!" commanded Max and his bey sprung forward. Like a bullet, his bey shot towards Aquarios and knocked it back. Swordsman then attacked again, steadily pushing Aquarios back near the edge.

Max was focusing so much on attacking, he didn't notice Jones smirking at him sinisterly.

'Look out Max,' thought Simon.

"Pathetic," spat Jones. "Aquarios! Aqua Wave Assault!"

The water from the pool shot out around Aquarios and Swordsman was pushed back.

"Darn it," cursed Max. "Attack again!"

Swordsman shot forward and this time managed to make contact with Aquarios, but hit the Eternal Defense Spin Track. The track spun around, taking Swordsman with it, and leaving it on the edge of the arena.

Max was about to say a series of words he knew would be inappropriate to say at school, and he managed to hold it in.

"Go get him Aquarios!" commanded Jones and his bey smashed into Swordsman, sending it flying into the air. Everyone watching gasped, Max was about to have a heart attack and Jones merely smirked at the sight.

'I can't lose like this,' thought Max. 'I won't.'

"Special move!" roared Max. "Flame Sword Slash!"

The Red Knight appeared and charged down at Aquarios with his flaming sword.

"What a half-baked move," commented Jones.

"Say what?" replied Max.

"Special move!" exclaimed Jones. "Aqua Spiral!"

More water splashed up from the pool and shot up towards Swordsman. The water put out the flames on the Knight's Sword and knocked it off course, making it crash into the arena with a sickening crunch.

Max was speechless, he could see his bey wobbling out of the smoke, but he wasn't happy. He wasn't being his normal self. He wasn't battling the same as he usually did. He was fighting without heart. And that was why he was losing and panicking so much.

'I need to calm down,' thought Max. 'I need to battle with my heart.'

Max closed his eyes and Jones started laughing.

"Looks like you've given up!" declared Jones. "Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery."

Aquarios leapt forward, and Max's eyes burst open and his bey dodged the attack.

"Go!" cried Max. "Flame Sword Slash!"

The Red Knight appeared once again and swung its flaming sword at Aquarios before Jones had time to react. Aquarios went flying to the other side of the arena, and Max wasn't done there.

"Hit him again!" cheered Max.

Flame Swordsman charged and slashed at Aquarios, sending the water bey flying into the air.

"Now use Flame Spiral!" continued Max.

A spiraling stream of fire shot into the air and knocked Aquarios further into the air.

"Time to end this!" added Max as his bey shot up into the air, overtaking Aquarios in the process.

"Now take him down with Phoenix Fury!" commanded Max.

The Flaming Phoenix appeared and shot downwards, crashing into Aquarios and knocking it into the arena like a bullet. As Phoenix neared to deal the final blow, Jones intervened.

"Water Sphere!" interrupted Jones.

More water from the pool swirled around Aquarios, creating a thick dome of water. The Phoenix crashed into the dome, letting off an explosion of steam. The attacks had canceled each other out and bot beys were spinning at the same speed.

"I never thought you would come this far," commented Jones. "But it ends here."

All the water from the pool drained away and began to swirl around Aquarios.

"This is the final stage of our game," stated Jones. "Special move! Tsunami Explosion!"

The water turned into a miniature tsunami that crashed into Flame Swordsman. The bey was surviving by using the flames to cast away near water into steam, but neither the bey nor the Red Knight could take much more.

"It's over!" laughed Jones.

"Not yet!" cried Max. "I'll never give in! Because a true blader doesn't give up! Blading isn't about attack strength or power! It's about heart, and the power of my heart is shining bright!"

_"Good. Now use that power to win this." _

Max was surrounded by red aura, and he knew what he had to do.

"Special move!" exclaimed Max. "Salamander Fury!"

The Red Knight's sword erupted with flames and a salamander composed of fire burst from the fiery blade and evaporated all the water in its past.

"Impossible!" cried Jones.

"Not for me!" shot back Max as his bey smashed into Aquarios and knocked it out of the arena with an explosion of fire.

Aquarios fell to the ground at Jones' feet, and he feel to his knees.

Swordsman returned to Max, and he smiled at his bey.

"Blading isn't about revenge," said Max to Jones. "It's about forging bonds with those who you battle with."

Jones smiled, before walking away with nothing but a salute. Max saluted back and looked up at the shining sun. He knew soon he would have to face this mysterious threat, but even then, he would fight for his friends, and with his heart.

* * *

**I decided to turn down the dark tone of the story a bit with this chapter. Hope you don't mind. Please review! And I'll try and update soon!**


End file.
